


Places We Won't Walk

by Alien_visitor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, cliche stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_visitor/pseuds/Alien_visitor
Summary: Asami Sato had a set path, a set future, a set husband. She always kept her eyes trained on the road ahead, not daring to think she had any other paths to choose. Thanks to a chance meeting, Asami is presented a new life she can't live, a person she's not allowed to have. But neither woman can ignore the tugging feeling that grows all too persistent.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 259





	1. "Oh no, is fuck-face still there?"

**Author's Note:**

> The couple chapters start slow, but it picks up, don't worry.

Asami fiddled with the engagement ring that was wrapped around her finger. She was contemplating whether or not to throw it out of the emergency hatch of the Sato private jet. She didn’t want this hideous diamond on her hand. It felt like a shackle, a reminder that she was someone else's claim, someone she really didn’t want to be claimed by. 

“Asami, darling?” _Speak of the devil._

“Yes, Amon?” She responded, looking up at the man that now stood in front of her.

“We’re landing in Ba Sing Se soon. Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own? You won’t be bored, will you?” Amon asked, a thin smile on his face, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Of course, dear. I’ll be fine a couple months apart from you. Think of it like a last hoorah before the wedding.” Asami smiled back at him, putting on a soft tone of voice.

“Hmph. Very well.” Amon sighed, his smile dropping, and moved to sit across the aisle from her, pulling out his cellphone. With one hand he combed back his thick brown hair, and pressed out the few wrinkles that appeared on his navy vest. He would’ve looked dashing, with the matching tie and vest, white button up shirt and pressed dress pants, but his poison personality tainted all of that. His face was dashing as well, but that skin mask was easy to see through once you’ve talked to him for more than two minutes. He was a devil. Blame it on his bad upbringing all you want, there was no excuse for his horrid true self he hid from the general public. 

Asami looked back down at her ring, eyes narrowing in hatred. Realizing that she couldn’t melt the perfect gold with merely her stare, she set her sights on the window, trying to ignore the lump that had been sitting in her stomach since the wedding announcement. A few more minutes past until the intercom crackled to life and the pilot's voice filtered through the cabin.

_“If passengers will please take their seats and buckle up. We are beginning our descent.”_

* * *

  
  


“Four months apart. I will hardly bear it.” Amon took Asami’s hands, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. She fought the urge to gag, instead, putting on a fake sad smile and returning the sentiment.

“I’ll call once I’ve landed on Ember Island.” 

“I will be waiting.” And with that, her fiancé descended the jet's stairs, leaving Asami to wave from the jet’s hatch. Once he reached the last step and began walking toward a black limousine, she turned and entered the private cabin. Finally, completely alone- save for the pilot in the cockpit- Asami sat in the chair she was sitting in when they first started the flight, but this time sank into the leather cushions, letting out a sigh of relief. She let herself feel this moment of bliss, pretending that she was someone else, someone who wasn’t engaged to a man fifteen years older than her. Her father had controlled her entire childhood, and now into adulthood, here she was, still under his command. The bliss ended when she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone, and felt relief wash through her when she saw it was Opal calling.

_“Hey!”_ Came the voice of her long time best friend, and she smiled to herself. Opal always knew how to cheer her up.

“Hey Opal.”

_“Oh no, is fuck-face still there?”_

“No, he just left.” Asami laughed, turning to look out the window, confirming that there was indeed, no sign of her soon-to-be on the runway.

_“Then why the sad tone? We are going to be spending four months at a private beach! Why are you not excited?”_

“I am excited, really! I guess I’m just,” She paused, trying to find the right word, “drained.”

_“Aww, babe. When are you getting here, because these months are gonna be all about relaxing and kicking back and forgetting about he-who-must-not-be-named!”_

“Voldemort?”

_“How soon Asami!”_

“Couple hours Opal. I’ll be there before sundown.”

_“Good, because I just landed, and I’m headed to the beach house now. God, I am so fucking excited for this ‘Sami!”_

“Me too, Opal. I can’t wait to get there.” She smiled, exchanging _‘Love you’_ _‘Love you too’_ before hanging up and pocketing her phone. She was looking forward to these next few months. When Amon said that he would be going on a trip for unnamed business for a while, Asami was ecstatic. She couldn’t wait to have the entire Sato estate to herself for once (besides her father and the help) and working in her personal garage. It felt like ages since she had time to just tinker in her workshop, all her time instead dedicated to helping with the company merger and public appearances. When Opal suggested they get away, though, it was too good an opportunity to pass. That, and her best friend was already so excited about going on a trip together, that she had begun packing while on the phone with Asami. Ember Island, and the family house the Satos owned, seemed like the perfect getaway. 

Asami turned toward the window, waiting for the pilot to announce take off. She had offered to take a separate, smaller plane (one that she would have flown herself) but Amon wished for her to see him off. Of course, she was obligated as his future wife to say yes. 

_Future wife_ , she thought, shaking her head. Asami hoped Opal would be right about this vacation, and she vowed then and there to do her best not to think of he-who-must-not-be-named.


	2. “It’ll be dusty in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some formatting so that's fun.

The Sato private jet landed just as the sun had begun to set. Opal was waiting for her on the runway, waving enthusiastically at her when she finally stepped onto the stairs that led to solid ground. Behind Opal was what she assumed would be their car for the next four months, and Asami had to hand it to her friend, she picked a damn fine car. It was a vintage, deep red and bright white, Ford Thunderbird ‘59, with the top already down. Asami let out a low whistle as she approached, a man carrying her luggage already loading it in the backseat, face strained in effort as he lifted the large suitcase. She thanked him as he walked off.

“Don’t tell me it’s got the original engine.”

“I don’t think it does. Should I have checked?” Opal turned around so she was facing the convertible, worry suddenly apparent on her face.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it's just the frame. But damn, Opal, you did good.” Asami was fully smiling, lightly bumping her hip against Opal, who was now standing right beside her,

“Thank you! I even picked your signature color! Got real lucky that they had one of these, especially in red.”

“Well then, I guess the car is our first good omen that this is going to be an amazing vacation.”

“Yes! That’s the spirit ‘Sami! This is going to be so awesome! It’s like we’re 18 again on our first spring break!” Opal cheered, wrapping her arms around Asami in a slightly awkward side hug.

“That wasn’t that long ago.” She laughed, turning so she could embrace her friend fully.

“That was six years ago.” She said seriously, a small pout on her face.

“Was it? Huh.” Asami shook her head, “Is your stuff already at the house?”

“Yup! And I still have the hidden key in my back pocket.” Opal patted the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, which were similar in style to Asami’s own jeans. The only real difference between the two outfits were the shirts the two women wore. Asami dawned a red button up, tucked into her pressed black high-rise, while Opal wore a loose fitting, forest green blouse, also tucked into her pants. The heat was already getting to them both.

“Alright! Let’s start the best vacation ever!” The shorter of the two cheered, before getting into the passenger seat of the Ford, allowing Asami to take the wheel.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” She said, and Opal turned toward her,

“Oh wait, I like that better,” lifting both arms over her head as the car started onto the main highway, “LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!”

* * *

It took about 20 minutes for the two women to reach the house. It was a smooth ride, starting at a fairly busy beach city, the focal point of Ember Island, before slowly transitioning to a much smaller town. On the right was the beach, the ocean crashing on the sand, the setting sun spilling orange color on the dark blue water, and the left was inland, where small huts, and stereotypical beach houses with gabled roofs flew by the car. Every once in a while, there would be a store, or restaurant, where people sat outside talking. There were structures by the water too. Some looked like small houses, similar in style to the ones inland, while there was one other that was on higher stilts, with a wrap around porch, and a flag waving high signifying it as the lifeguard house. Dotted along the beach were the wooden lifeguard chairs, most vacant, and illuminated with golden light by the setting sun.

Continuing to the outskirts of town were the larger houses, owned mostly by people who used them for summer homes, similar to the Sato’s own beach house. They varied in size, but all much larger than the beach houses closer to the center of town. The houses were located up by multiple cliffs, each had a path leading down to the beaches that the cliffs overlooked. Headed up the slightly slanted road, the Sato beach house in sight, Asami finally turned off the radio, stopping Opal mid-song.

“WE CAN MAKE IT IF WE-hey.” Opal turned to Asami, confused and slightly annoyed.

“Sorry, Ope, but I just need to clear my head before we reach the house.”

“What’s better for clearing your head than a good old fashion sing along!” Opal asked, reaching to turn the stereo back on before stopping, hand resting on the dial. Asami hadn’t said anything in protest, but the look on her friend's face was enough to let her know that perhaps what the Sato girl needed most was a quiet atmosphere, and it was best to not push her. It wasn’t so much that she needed to clear her head, Opal knew, but rather try and silence the doubt that was surely rooting itself inside her friend's brain.

“‘Sami,” Opal said softly, carefully moving her hand to rest on Asami’s forearm, cautious to not startle the driver too much. She felt the tension of Asami’s muscles, and  
Opal’s eyes moved to her hands on the wheel, where Asami’s knuckles had gone white, her grip tight, “It’ll be Ok.” Opal said, trying to reassure her friend.

“I know it's just…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“You haven’t been here since your mother.”

“It’s stupid, I know.” Asami chuckled sadly, and Opal didn’t miss the water that was collecting in her eyes.

“It’s not stupid, Asami. It’s so far from stupid.” Opal felt the car stop, but Asami didn’t let go of the wheel, so Opal didn’t let go of Asami’s forearm, instead, gripping tighter onto her, now that the risk of crashing was no longer an issue. Silence filled the now complete night-accompanied only by the sound of crashing waves- small street lamps illuminating the area around them. Finally,

“It’ll be dusty in there.” Asami laughed. It was hollow, and heart breaking.

“I already ran a broom through the first floor and dusted most of the surfaces.” Opal smiled softly, and Asami turned to look at her.

“What would I do without you?” She said, finally releasing the wheel and wiping away at the tear that had escaped her eye.

“Same thing I would do without you, die of loneliness.” She said, dramatically putting her hand up to her forehead, and slumping slightly in her seat, tongue sticking out.

“Oh, for sure.” Asami laughed wetly. They both excited the car, Opal helping Asami with her luggage from the backseat, putting up the roof of the convertible, and making their way to the front steps leading to the porch.

They paused when they reached the first step. Asami took a deep, calming breath, and then they climbed the stairs and entered the house, together.


	3. “Ah, so you’re rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry.

The Sato beach house was alight with activity until one in the morning. Asami and Opal had spent the entire time putting away clothing and other items they each had brought, as well as tidying up the place. Asami was right when she said it would be dusty inside, despite Opal’s quick cleaning session she had done before Asami landed. When the house was deemed to be fairly clean enough to live in, they both collapsed on the large, light gray sofa that sat in the spacious, open, living room. There they both fell asleep, still in the clothes they had worn that day. 

Asami was the first to wake. Still early enough in the morning that the sky was alight with pale blues and soft pinks, the golden rays of morning sun washed the entire open living room and adjacent dining room and kitchen. There were large windows that lined the walls of the house, so that no matter where you were on the first floor, you always had the ocean and cliffs in your line of sight. Asami always loved that about the house.

Getting up from the couch, careful not to disturbed the still sleeping Opal, she made her way toward the large kitchen, stretching her arms as she did. Going to a cupboard where the mugs normally sat (realizing she opened the wrong cupboard and moving over to the correct one) cleaning the white ceramic surface, ridding it of dust, making her way to the kitchen island where a nice coffee machine sat, before realizing-

“Shit. We forgot to bring coffee.” Asami signed, before looking over to Opal, making sure her soft voice hadn’t woken her friend. Opal continued to snore, burying her face deeper into the cushions.

“Well, I guess I could run to the store…” She looked around the house, searching for something, but wasn’t sure what. Signing again, ignoring the heaviness of her eyelids, Asami made her way to the second floor, where the bedrooms were. Once she reached hers, she pulled out a loose fitting, pale gray cropped blouse, and black leggings. She looked at herself in the bedroom mirror, noticing her lipstick was lightly smudge, as well as her sharp eyeliner. She did touches up on her face, applying red lips, as well as new wings on her eyelids, faint. She didn’t put on a full face, feeling too tired to go through her daily routine. Putting on clean white and red tennis shoes (she had never worn them, despite buying them a little over a year ago) and quickly making her way back down the stairs, and out the front door, making sure to grab her wallet and keys as she left. About 2 minutes later, she reentered the house once more when she realized that her phone was still in the pants she wore the day before. 

* * *

The store was only a ten minute drive away. When she reached the center of town, parked and stepped out, the sun had finally fully risen, and the sky was a clear, vibrant blue. The local townspeople were up and about, and the entire area was already bustling with activity. The store she stepped into was small, and she could see over every shelf. There were only a handful of people browsing, but Asami paid no mind as she immediately went looking for coffee beans or pre-grinded pods she could pop into the machine she had back at the house. Asami wandered through the aisles, eyes trained on the shelves, so focused on her task that she didn’t see the dark tan skinned woman who was crouched looking at the bottom shelf until she tripped over her. Asami didn’t even try to catch herself. She closed her eyes and prepared to feel the floor hit the back of her head. That is, until she felt something grab onto her arm and quickly yank her forward. She let out a small yelp as she collided with something firm and sturdy. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the very woman she had just tripped over, pressed up right against her front.

“Are you ok?” The stranger asked, voice filled with concern. Asami couldn’t respond. Her brain was trying to process what had just happened, and the very pretty woman that was still holding onto her did nothing to help her thoughts. Asami continued to stare at the stranger, locking onto her blue eyes.

“Uhhh…” was all she could muster, which caused the blue-eyed woman to raise an eyebrow, before a look of horror flashed across her face.

“Spirits, I’m so sorry!” She said, releasing Asami and pulling back, letting her light brown arms dangle awkwardly at her side. The woman’s left arm reached back to rub the back of her neck, and Asami traced the large tattoo that wrapped around her arm. Two large koi were intertwined, their dance swirling around her entire forearm, white inked waves splashing around the fish. Her other arm had a tribal band tattoo around her bicep. Asami felt as if she was staring too long, and quickly tried to regain proper cognitive function. 

“No, no! It was my fault! Thank you for uumm…” She trailed off, and she felt heat rising in her pale cheeks, “you know, catching me.” She continued softly, suddenly very interested in a spot on the white tiled floor. _What the fuck just happened,_ she thought, feeling that her face was still hot.

“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t want you to get a concussion on your vacation.” The stranger chuckled. Asami gave a small laugh as well, before looking back up at the stranger in confusion. 

“How did you know I was on vacation?”

“Well, you don’t live here.”

“How’d you know?”

“I know most of the people here.”

“What if I just moved.”

“Well, if you had just moved, I would apologize for assuming incorrectly that you were a tourist.” The stranger shook her head, then bent down once more to pick up the can she was holding before Asami had barreled into her. She wasn’t sure what the can was, but judging by the aisle they were, it was some kind of soup or broth. _Why am I even in this aisle? I’m looking for coffee!_

“Well, lucky for you, you’re right. My family…” She stopped, thinking about the _‘family house’_ and realizing a family hadn’t been in there for years, “I have a place up by the cliffs.”

“Ah, so you’re rich.” The stranger said, smirking, standing up straight, can in hand. 

“Very.” Asami responded, realizing she sounded like she was bragging. The stranger simply nodded, then began walking toward the front of the store where the register was. She stopped at the end of the aisle, turning back to look at Asami, who seemed unable to move from her spot.

“What are you looking for?” The shorter girl asked, looking back at Asami with those blue eyes. 

“Um, coffee.” She said, congratulating herself when she didn’t stumble over her words or stutter. 

“Well, you were way off. The aisle all the way down to the left. Aisle 10.” And with a small, two finger salute, the stranger left, leaving Asami to stand in the now vacant aisle, a stupid, unexplainable grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they meet.


	4. “Just lost in thought I suppose.”

Opal was already awake when Asami returned. Even after she walked through the door, greeted her sleepy best friend, and began the process of grinding the coffee beans she had bought, Asami could not shake the image of the blue eyed stranger. She hardly listened to Opal while she talked about the day’s plans. She must have looked zoned out, because Opal began waving her hand in front of Asami’s face, grabbing her attention, startling her slightly.

“Ahhh, Opal! What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? You’ve been staring off into space for the past five minutes. And you are spilling coffee all over the counter!” At that, Asami looked down to find that she had indeed been pouring black coffee into an already full mug. She quickly pulled up the coffee pot, stopping the pour, and ran to grab a rag to wipe up the spilled, hot, liquid that had begun to drip down the sides of the kitchen island.

“Seriously, ‘Sami, are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?” Opal’s voice was thick with worry, but Asami waved her off, assuring her that she was fine.

“Just lost in thought I suppose.”

“What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?” She asked curiously, taking a sip from her own mug.

“Umm…” Asami didn’t really have an answer. Well, she did, just not one she wanted to share. How could she explain to the short girl before her that she was thinking of a stranger that she foolishly tripped over while shopping. How was she supposed to say that blue eyes seemed to make up most of her thoughts, as well as warm, tan arms catching her and holding her close. She felt so stupid about the whole situation. _Like I’m in middle school again,_ “You know, just work I suppose.”

“No, babe! We are on vacation! This is a four month trip away from work, and you-know-who!” 

“I know, I know. I just can’t help it!” _No really,_ Asami though, _I really can’t help it. I don’t even have her goddamn name and I'm already obsessed._

Opal signed, before downing the rest of her coffee, before coughing and breathing in rapidly, panting about the heat of the drink. After Asami grabbed a cup of cool tap water, Opal quickly chugged that too.

“To the,” She coughed one more time, then cleared her throat, standing up and pointing toward the ceiling dramatically, “To the beach! No more work, no more stress!

“I never said I was stressed-”

“Put on your water proof makeup and bikini bottoms Asami, because we are headed to the Bikini Bottom!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. I told you I had a lot of these prewritten.


	5. “She literally ran into me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and hearty thanks to everyone who clicked and took a chance on my writing. Much love.

It was a beautiful day out. Perfect for an all-day beach day. The sky was clear and the bluest Asami had ever seen it, and the weather was hot enough to enjoy the cold ocean water, but not sweltering. Asami and Opal had regrettably decided to walk into town, instead of driving or sitting on the private beach that the house overlooked. It took about 40 minutes. They both agreed it would be nice to spend the day at the public beach, only because the atmosphere would be more lively and enjoyable. They finally found an open spot along the shore, near a lifeguard post, and by the time they had everything set up, both the women were sweaty and tired. It was a little before noon when they arrived and Opal declared it was lunch time. Sitting under the dark red beach umbrella, on top of two beach chairs, Opal and Asami dug into the small cooler they had brought. Opal eating an apple and small salad, while Asami enjoyed a travel container full of rice, with fire flakes crushed on top. Once the small meal was complete, Opal stood up and brushed off any crumbs or sand that was on her forest green two piece bikini. It was tied in the back, and the bottoms were high rise, the waistband reaching above her hip. Asami’s own swimsuit was two complementing shades of red with straps that twisted around her neck forming a deep v, and leading to the darker bottom half of the one piece. Most of her back was exposed.

“I’m headed into the water.” Opal said, before running the short distance to the shore and essentially diving into the first wave she met. Asami laughed softly, before pulling out a book she had brought and laying on her beach towel, stomach down. She had moved slightly out of the shade of their umbrella, in an effort to stay warm under the sun, though that was hardly going to be a problem no matter where she was resting. 

It was nice to be by the shore, listening to the distant yells and laughs of children, mixed with the crash of the waves, reading a book on the soft sand, protected by an even softer towel. Asami’s mind seemingly felt at peace. She hadn’t felt like this since before the engagement party. For the first time in a while, Asami’s mind felt blank, save for the vivid imagery coming from the book she was reading. No thoughts of her horrid future, nor of the beautiful stranger she meant hours before. It was nice, and Asami felt as if she should feel content. Except, there was something missing. A tug at the bottom of her stomach, as if a string was connected to her and the other side was being pulled with an absurd amount of force. So, her mind wasn’t completely blank. There was this string that seemed to cause a weird sensation. Asami-despite the wonderful scenery and peaceful atmosphere and otherwise perfect moment-felt incomplete. A feeling that she had become accustomed too since her mother's death, but right now the feeling was almost overpowering. In a matter of seconds that peace was gone, and all Asami could feel was that something was missing. 

She sat up, closed her book and set it aside. She looked up toward where Opal had run off a little while ago, only to see the girl running back toward her, dripping wet. She wasn’t alone though. Behind her was a taller, bulky man, who had wide set shoulders, and the lack of a shirt revealed defined muscles. His hair was black, similar to Opal’s and Asami’s. He was also dripping wet.

“Asami! Asami!” Opal yelled, before finally coming to a stop in front of her, water dripping onto her towel.

“Opal! Opal!” Asami replied, in a similar tone to Opal’s. The shorter girl just rolled her eyes, before gesturing to the man she had brought with her. 

“Look who I met!” The man smiled brightly, and gave Asami an enthusiastic wave. She looked at him, and saw the boyish charm that he seemed to be radiating. The light green trunks he wore had “The Blind Bandit” written in graphic, rock like letters over and over again. 

“Pleasure to meet you. I am the esteemed Bolin Song.” He said dramatically, bowing deeply to Asami before both him and Opal burst into a fit of laughter. Asami chuckled lightly as well, before standing up and bowing back to him.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Song.” And once again, the duo dissolved into a fit of laughter. Asami just smiled at the two.

“Bolin and his friends were playing volleyball at the net over there,” Opal pointed somewhere off to the left, “and needed more players. So while I was swimming in the ocean, I ran into Bolin here-”

“She literally ran into me!”

“I did! Again, sorry about that.”

“No worries. I don’t mind pretty girls running me over.” He said, chuckling, and Asami saw that Opal’s pale cheeks became dusted with pink, before continuing with her story.

“Well, um, we got to talking and after a little bit he invited me to play with them.”

“Yeah, and we would love it if you came too!” He was bouncing up and down, his energy matching that of a toddler’s. She turned toward Opal to make up an excuse as to why she couldn’t play, but her friend was giving her a pleading look.

“Please ‘Sami.” Opal said softly, and Asami knew that she couldn’t say no.

“Alright, I suppose it sounds fun.” She said, picking up her book and towel and laying it down on her chair.

“Do you think it would be fine to leave our stuff here?”

“You can bring it near my stuff if you want! I’ll help!” Bolin said excitedly, and Asami thanked him for his kindness.

There were three beach towels laid down underneath a single umbrella. Bolin, who had offered to carry both the girl’s umbrella, as well as both beach chairs, set up right next to his own umbrella, combining the overall shaded area. Next, he set down both chairs so they were ready to be sat in. Asami and Opal put down their cooler and bag with towels and sunscreen next to the chairs.

“Thanks Bolin!” Opal said cheerily, as Asami began scanning the area around them. To their left was the aforementioned volleyball net, and the right was one of the lifeguard shacks, paced a couple of yards away. There were only three families surrounding them, most of the general population back toward the right. As far as beaches go, this one seemed fairly empty. 

“Asami?” Opal said, pulling Asami’s attention away from their surroundings.

“Yeah?” 

“We are going to join Bolin’s friends in the water for a minute before we start the game. Would you like to join us?” Asami looked from Opal’s hopeful face to Bolin’s eager and excited one.

“Sounds like fun.” Asami smiled before following the two out towards the shore. When they reached the waters edge, Bolin called out loudly,

“KORRA! MAKO! WU!” And then started at a full sprint into the water, bounding over waves as he went father out. Opal immediately followed him, attempting to match his stride. Although she was smaller than him, Opal was always agile, always flew through the air, and now was no different. She skimmed over the waves as if she was flying. Asami took a much slower approach. She walked in the direction the two had gone, careful not to be knocked over by persistent waves. As she got deeper into the ocean, she felt the waves become stronger and larger, and suddenly it was harder to stay up right. She saw Opal and Bolin, along with two others, a man with pale skin the other a woman with dark tan skin, two koi fish coiled around her left forearm and a tribal band inked onto her bicep. A white and light blue tattoo of what she recognized as Ravaa, the spirit of light, was visible due to her strapless blue two piece. The spirit spanned her entire back, its tail tracing her spine, the blue diamond near the top-center of the design was just below the nape of her neck. Asami realized too late that the woman was the very stranger that had plagued her thoughts the entire morning, and with this slight distraction, she didn’t see the large wave that had suddenly hit right into her front. She let out a small yelp as she was pushed under by the wave. 

She wasn’t under for long, because familiar hands grabbed her wrist and yanked her upwards. Once again, she collided with a smaller, sturdy body, and once again, the blue eyed stranger was holding her close, and once again, Asami felt her entire body heat up, and her brain shut down. That string pulled harder and the feeling in her stomach became overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH strictly self indulgent fic, so thats neat.


	6. “I believe that’s twice now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it starts getting a bit awkward. I'm still trying to find my footing...not a good sign since I am in the 6th chapter but eh.

“I believe that’s twice now.” She said with a soft chuckle. The woman in her arms seemed paralyzed, but at the sound of Korra’s laugh, she seemed to become less rigid. 

“Ye-yeah,” She said, voice barely above a whisper, “Thanks for that.” And Korra laughed again, this time lounder.

“Anytime.” She said, releasing the woman. She took a step back and got a good look at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Her face was painstakingly familiar. It had bugged her, how familiar she looked, all morning. The red, revealing, one piece was enough for Korra’s cheeks to become dusted with pink. She silently thanked her dark skin for hiding her blush. The pale woman, on the other hand, was bright red, and Korra tried hard not to comment on how obviously flustered the taller girl was.

“Asami!” The short black haired woman ran up from behind Korra. She had been introduced to Opal not long ago, and she had to admit, despite having only known each other for maybe an hour, Opal and Bo were really cute together. He was always a happy guy-especially compared to his angsty-teen wannabe of an older brother- but his face had lit up twice as bright when Opal collided into him.

“Are you alright?” Opal asked, coming up and grabbing Asami’s hands. Once Asami confirmed that she was perfectly fine, Opal began to tease her friend, smiling brightly.

“Only took you 3 minutes in the water for you to almost drown. Coulda ruined your lipstick!”

“I didn’t almost drown, Opal.” Asami said back, rolling her eyes and wringing out her hair, only for another wave to nearly knock her down once more, spraying her with more ocean water.

“Woah there,” Opal laughed again “Let’s not have Korra play lifeguard again.”

“I don’t mind.” Korra chuckled, winking at Asami before turning toward Bolin and Mako, and realized that they were missing a certain heir to the Earth Kingdom.

“Hey, where did Wu go?” She asked, doing a full rotation, scanning her eyes along the top of the water.

“I think back to shore.” Mako responded.

“When did he do that?

“I don’t know, five minutes ago?”

Bolin was now beside Korra, also scanning the water, “I didn’t see him near our things.”

“He’s probably in the bathroom, locked in a stall or something,” Mako said, before making his way inland, passing both Korra and Bolin, then Asami and Opal, who were still bickering, “I suppose I’ll go check on him.”

“Such a good boyfriend.” Bolin said quietly, so only Korra could hear, and the pair snickered as they watched Mako make his way out of the water.

“I’m this close to dunking your head.” Asami said, while Opal laughed at something. Bolin looked at Korra confused, and all she did was shrug as they came up behind the two friends.

“Come at me ‘Sami!” Opal teased, getting into a fighter stance, only to be toppled by a particle strong wave that had hit her in the back. It was Asami’s turn to laugh, as Opal stood, pulling the wet hair from her face.

“Spirits, these waves.” Opal murmmed, only for Asami to once again dissolve into laughter.

“Do you guys want to head in?” Korra asked, looking at Asami. She couldn’t help it. Those emerald eyes had caught her attention ever since that morning, it felt like fate, seeing her again, and she was determined to look into those emeralds every chance she got, often flicking down to perfectly painted red lips. Of course her chances only lasted a couple of seconds, before those emerald eyes would look away, pale cheeks turning pink once more.

“VOLLEYBALL!” Bolin yelled, causing Korra to yelp and cover her left ear, the one Bolin had just screamed into.

“Bo!” Korra turned to him, glaring at the taller boy. Bolin looked at Korra, a wide smile becoming nervous. He continued to smile nervously, before starting at a full sprint toward shore, splashing all of them in the process.

“Race you there!” He yelled, using the impromptu challenge as a way to escape Korra’s delayed wrath. Opal looked after him, a small smile on her lips, before she began to jog after him.

“Come on ‘Sami. I want you on my team.” And Asami obliged, following after her best friend, more slowly. Korra walked right next to her, keeping stride against the pulling current. She looked like she was taking a nice morning stroll, while Asami fumbled a bit more. Asami was jealous of how easily Korra moved in the water.

“Not good at walking in the current, I see.” Korra remarked, giving her a side eye’d look. Asami rolled her eyes, before tripping, and once again, Korra caught her.

“Three.” Asami looked up at her, and she could feel her cheeks burning. Korra had caught her by the elbow, and the warm hand was still there, holding onto her tightly.

“Right. Thank you, uh, a-again.” She said, mentally berating herself for stuttering. Korra finally let go and they continued inland in silence. Once they reached shore and the water was barely at their ankles, Asami asked,

“You come here often?” _What the fuck did I just say?_ “To the beach, I mean.” Asami tried to clarify, and Korra gave her a light chuckle that made the pulling sensation in her stomach pull harder. 

“I try. Whenever I’m on the island.”

“You don’t live here?” They finally reached their things and Korra grabbed a pale blue beach towel with a small polar bear stitched into the bottom corner. 

“Me? No. None of us do. We come here over the summer with my family. Just a vacation from school and all that.”

“Oh. How long does summer break last?” Asami grabbed her own towel now and began drying her long black hair.

“I’m assuming our summer break is the same length. About 11 weeks.” Korra ran her own towel over herself, quickly shaking her short, dark brown hair.

“Oh, um, I’m not in college. Nor is Opal.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume, you guys just look so young and-”

“No no, it's fine,” Asami chuckled, carfulley laying her towel over her own beach chair and combing her fingers through her somewhat still wet hair, “I’m 24, Opal’s 22. We both graduated early. Well, I graduated early and Opal was homeschooled by a whole army of tutors.” Asami laughed again, remembering her friend complaining just how many people there were crowding around her desk, trying to teach her.

“So you guys are rich _and_ smart. The whole package!” 

“Rich and smart? That’s what you consider the entire package?”

“I mean, yeah. Help me with my classwork and buy me a boat. Perfect.” Asami chuckled and shook her head. Korra turned toward the volleyball net where Bolin and Opal were huddled with a ball, whispering and laughing about whatever. It was endearing, how quick the two connected. Sickingly sweet, as well.

Past the net and farther down, two figures were making their way over, one taller and paler than the other.

“Looks like Wu and Mako are finally back.” Korra said, then turned toward Asami, taking one of her hands, tugging slightly, before stopping and looking down at the engagement ring Asami had stupidly forgotten to take off. She skimmed it with her thumb, and the taller girl tensed. The touch was so tender, and she craved more, while at the same time, she wished Korra never would have picked up her hand. She wished the ring would have gotten swept up by a wave, thrown far from her. Of course, if she had the guts, she would have taken it off and thrown it as far as she could see. If she had the brains, she would have taken it off and left it on the kitchen counter. A couple more seconds of silence and staring, before Korra turned and began dragging Asami toward the net, still holding her hand,

“Come on,” She said, her voice seemingly more quiet, less excited, “Let’s crush these losers.” But then again, maybe that was just Asami’s imagination. 


	7. “What can I say Korra, I’m a romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really sorry if its a bit awkward.

The engagement ring. It made Korra feel a sort of pain she didn’t expect. She had just met Asami, and it felt stupid. There was no relationship there. They were...acquaintances. Maybe it was just disappointment. Korra didn’t even know much about her, besides the fact that she seemed extremely familalar to her. She had just been blown away by how absolutely beautiful Asami was. She metally kicked herself when she realized how shallow that was. Korra would stop. Stop any flirting she was doing, any side glances or teasing. Friends. That's what she wanted anyway. Still, the image of the ring made a stone drop into the pit of her stomach. She would have to ignore that feeling.

Asami’s hands were soft. Her skin was creamy white, a stark contrast to Korra’s own darker complexion. The taller girl remained quiet as Korra continued to pull her toward the net. When they came to a stop next to Bolin and Opal, the latter seemed to have noticed a change in her friend, because Opal immediately whisked Asmai away, asking for a few minutes, just the two of them. Both Korra and Bolin watched as they walked to the other side of the net, Opal taking both of Asami’s hands in her own.

“Asami’s cute.” Bolin said, nudging Korra with his elbow.

“Uh hu, so is Opal.” She said back, returning the light hearted nudge. She turned to him, noticing that his face had become red.

“Yeah, she really is, isn’t she.” He said dreamily.

“You’ve only known her for what, a couple hours, and you're already in love?”

“What can I say Korra, I’m a romantic.”

“Or a fool.” She chuckled, all though it wasn’t very funny. Bolin didn’t seem to catch on to the bitterness of the statement.

“Yeah, that too.”

Mako and Wu joined Bolin and Korra, eyeing the girls opposite them.

“And who are those fair ladies?” Wu said, turning to the rest of the group with a smirk.

“Out of your league.” Mako said, causing Korra and Bolin to laugh.

“And Opal is already spoken for.” Korra piped up, which made Bolin flush once more.

“Opal isn’t spoken for by anyone!” Bolin said, shaking his head.

“I know, Bo. I know you are very much not a misogynist. Just a himbo.”

“And I wear that with pride!” He said happily.

“Where what with pride?” Opal and Asami had walked over, and upon herring Opal’s voice, Bolin’s face immediately lit up.

“The fact that I’m a himbo.” He stated, causing both Asami and Opal to laugh.

“Good for you, Bolin.” Asami said, smiling. _Spirits, her smile is so pretty._

“Alright everyone! Teams, Boys against Girls!” Korra said, clapping her hands together and scanning the group of faces.

“Aww, I wanted to be on Korra’s team.” Wu said, his bare shoulders sagging.

“Hey, what’s wrong with me and Bolin?” Mako spoke up, as the trio began to walk to the far side of the net, the one facing away from their things.

“Nothing’s wrong with Bolin.” Wu said, which caused Mako to pout.

The boys got into a triangle formation, with Bolin in the front and Wu and Mako in the back. The girls, on the other hand, had two in the front, with Korra as the back line, the white volleyball at her feet.

“Ok! First one to 15 points wins!” Korra said, as she reached down to pick up the ball.

“Loser has to buy dinner tonight.” And the game started.

* * *

It took ten minutes for the girls to claim victory. Most of the points were scored by Korra, Opal scoring 4 and Asami with 5, Korra the rest. Everytime the ball came toward Wu, he would run away, while Mako had a few good diving saves. Bolin was a master at spiking, but Opal and Asami were surprisingly fast. By the end of the game, everyone was panting, and sand had covered Korra's pale blue two piece suit. 

“I’m going to wash off.” Korra said, before running toward the water and diving into the first big wave she met. It was refreshing, the water. It always seemed to rejuvenate her. The exhaustion she felt from the game was immediately washed off, and the excitement of being able to brag to Mako and Bolin about her victory came to the forefront of her mind. Wu, she knew, wouldn’t care. Sports was never really his thing.

Korra looked back toward shore, combing her hands through wet locks, causing her hair to remain slicked back. There, by her things, was Mako and Wu in some kind of heated discussion, as always. While Bolin and Opal were talking under the umbrella, sharing a beach towel on the floor. Then there was Asami. She held a bottle of water out to Bolin, who took it, not breaking eye contact with Opal as he did so. She watched as Asami took her own towel from the beach chair and laid it down just outside the shade of the umbrella. It was creepy, sure, to watch her from a distance. But the girl was intoxicating. She knew nothing about Asami, and yet she found herself drawn to every move she made. 

_But she’s engaged._

She signed, falling backward so the water could encompass her. Korra floated there for a while, in the hip high water, feeling the current pull her in and out. Closing her eyes against the beating sun, she stayed that way. Drifting. Until a shadow fell over her, and a welcomed voice said her name.

“Korra?” Asami said softly.

“Asami.” Korra smiled, opening one eye to look up at her.

“Do you mind if I float with you?”

“Not at all.” She said softly, and listened carefully as Asami lowered herself into the water and began to float on her back. They stayed like that, in this strange comfortable silence. _Asami Sato? It couldn’t be, right?_

“So, what will they buy you for dinner?” Asami asked, stirring Korra from her thoughts as they continued to float together.

“Well, I don’t know. What would you and Opal like?”

“Oh, I-well, you don't…” She signed before continuing, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what? Invite you to dinner? If I didn’t, I’m sure Bolin would have.” Korra responded. Asami said nothing, then,

“He and Opal really are cute, aren't they.” She said

“Sickeningly so.” Korra replied. 

“I don’t understand how she does it. Just make friends like that. I mean, we’ve known each other all but mere hours and yet it almost feels like she's known you guys for forever.

“We fit well together I guess. The group I mean. You and Opal work well here.” 

“Yeah. I guess.”

And once again, the two slipped into a silence. Korra waited a little longer before standing. She looked down at Asami and felt her heart clench. There she was, in the swimsuit, her black, thick hair spread around her, floating, like a halo. Her eyes were closed, and dark eyelashes touched perfect, pale cheeks, her angular jaw peeking out of the salty blue water, perfect red pressed.

“Um, A-Asami.” Korra whispered, mesmerized by the woman before her.

“Hmm?”

“Would you and Opal like to join us for dinner?” And mentally kicked herself for sounding like an old socialite. Asami opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to look at her. She began to stand, tucking wet hair behind her ears.

“Miss Bei Fong and I would be delighted to accompany you three.” She said in a slight accent, bowing to her and _Oh god what is she doing to me._ They both laughed when Korra bowed back, stealing herself.

“Perfect! Absolutely wonderful!” She said, mimicking Asami’s accent.

They made their way back to the others, and Korra felt a tug on her heart, as if someone was pulling on a string. It pulled a little harder, toward the direction of the group, and at the same time, it pulled toward the girl next to her. It was like an instinct, to turn to look at her. It was instinct, to catch her emerald eyes. It was instinct to smile so widely at her that it hurt. It was instinct to pray she didn’t see the deep red blush that was surely on her face. It was all instinct for Korra. It was stupid, childish even. It was a movie cliche, the things someone would read in a book. It was as if her life was on fast forward, and what should have taken perhaps weeks or months, took only hours.

_But she was engaged._

That phrase repeated itself in Korra's mind. They were becoming friends. That shouldn't matter when they were just becoming friends. So why did it matter?


	8. “It’s because I’m the only one here with some class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skdE0KAFCEA

They spent a couple more hours at the beach. Feeling as if they were done with the water, all six of them put loose fitting clothing over their semi-dry swimsuits. Opal and Asami both wore open white button ups, and short lounge shorts. The boys just put on their shirts, while Korra had put on sweatpants and a loose fitting croptop.The time left was spent joking and getting to know one another. Korra, and Mako had met in their freshman year at Republic City University. Bolin was two years younger than his brother Mako, so he had met Korra while he was still in highschool. Korra and Wu were apparently acquaintances before, but had become closer during Wu’s freshman year. Neither of the two elaborated on how they knew each other before, and Asami nor Opal asked.

“So we all just kind of, became a group.” Korra laughed, rubbing the back of her neck in an adorable act of perhaps shyness.

“What about you guys?” Bolin asked from beside Opal, his gaze jumping between Asami and Opal eagerly.

“Oh, well…” Opal looked to Asami, wondering how much of their story they should share.

“Well, we um, met through our parents. We were in highschool when we really became friends.”

“How long have you guys known each other?” Mako chimed in, his amber eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his piercing stare aimed at Opal, who’s hand was resting on Bolin’s thigh.

“Oh uh,” Asami looked from Mako to Opal, back to Mako, trying to dance around the more peculiar parts of their past.

“Since we were 10, I’d say.” Opal finished, shifting slightly. 

“Oooh, that's so cool!” Bolin’s smile seemed to grow even larger, shifting so that he was even closer to Opal, pale green eyes lit with wonderment as he looked from the two girls.

“It is?” Asami asked curiously, which the boy responded by nodding his head eagerly.

“Yeah! Me and Mako never really had childhood friends. Well, except for Tahno, but he’s an asshole.”

“It is cool that you guys have known each other for so long.” Asami’s eyes snapped to Korra’s, who sat between Mako and Wu, almost directly across from her.

“I mean, I’ve never had childhood friends either. Well, except for Naga.” Asami’s stomach did flips at Korra’s small chuckle. It seemed insane that such a small act could cause such a reaction. 

“Naga?” She asked, her eyes never leaving Korra’s.

“My dog.”

“More like fucking polar bear.” Mako said under his breath, which caused Korra to roll those perfect, blue eyes.

“My polar bear-dog.” She clarified.

“She’s so big! You guys should meet her!” Bolin went on excitedly, gesturing widley with his hands, Opal staring at him adoringly. 

The conversation never seemed to dull with the six of them. Bolin and Korra would build off each other, sometimes the two teasing Mako, which Wu would join in on. Mako would then huff, then jibe right back at the three of them, causing all of them to laugh. It was all so warm. Something Asami had never really experienced. It was always her and Opal, and that was perfect. But here, sitting in the sand, as the sun dipped further down toward the crashing waves, Asami wondered how she ever lived without this. The stolen glances she and Korra shared were an added bonus. By the time Wu declared he was starving, the sky was washed in oranges and pinks.

“You’re paying, remember.” Korra nudged the smaller, thinner boy with her elbow, which caused Wu to groan.

“Don’t remind me of my horrible, disgraceful defeat!” He said dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and clutching a fist to his heart.

“It was your fault we lost. You never even touched the ball!” Mako said, getting up and dusting off his black trunks and the gray shirt he had put on.

“I can’t believe you would say such things to me!”

* * *

They packed up their things, Korra carrying both umbrellas, as well as a beach bag filled with towels, her impressive physique being out on display. Bolin carrying the girls' cooler and chairs. Mako carried Wu bridal style as he complained that the lack of food in his system was making him weak. While the taller man wore an annoyed expression, he picked up Wu anyways, and was carrying him in the direction of Korra’s car. All six of them picked their way through the sand, up toward the street where a Sato SUV wrangler, the top down, and the pale blue paint job reflected the fading sun light. Once near the car, Korra dropped both umbrellas and bag into the very back, and Bolin did the same with his load.

“Nice car.” Asami praised, coming up beside Korra, her left hand occupied with a bag of her own things.

“Thanks. Saved up quite a lot for this particular design.” Korra responded, not looking away from the vehicle. Asami held her breath. She knew damn well who designed the Sato wrangler. Korra did as well, but she didn’t let that fact show.

“What do you like about it so much?” Asami asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“I don’t know. Something about it I guess.” Korra turned to her, a sly smirk plastered on her lips. Asami wanted to say something about that sly, knowing smirk, but Korra beat her to the punch. “You a big car fan?” At that, Asami laughed.

“You could say that.” 

Korra felt her heart jump in her throat. Asami had laughed so warmly and so fully. Her eyes crinkled and nose slightly scrunched. It was all so...intoxicating. The shorter girl shook her head, attempting to rid her mind of the feeling Asami gave her. She knew who this girl was now. Asami Sato, engineer and daughter of the famous Hiroshi Sato. She knew that the younger Sato took pride in the wrangler’s design, gushing about it on one news channel or another. Asami should be proud of it. Korra knew very little of cars, but what little she knew allowed her to come to the conclusion that this Sato vehicle was extremely well built. 

When Korra had met Asami that morning, it was hard to place her familiarity. And then again at the beach, she knew she had seen the girl somewhere. The name Asami was ringing some bells, but with the engagement ring, Korra had almost completely lost focus trying to pinpoint where she knew the taller girl from, only beginning to speculate when she was back in the water after the volleyball watch. When they talked, getting to know each other in that circle of theirs, Korra knew the two girls were hiding something. And Bei Fong. Korra knew quite a few of those. Of course, now it seemed so obvious. The way Asami looked at the car. When she approached, the way she traced the Sato logo that was on the front of the car with her eyes. By this point, she assumed everyone had made the connection. They were in the presence of Opal Bei Fong of the Metal Clan, and Asami Sato of Future Industries. Korra knew none of them would say anything. If the women were interested in letting them know their true identiese, then they would allow the women to do it on their own time. For now, they were content just knowing them as Opal Bei Fong and Asami, two people on vacation. 

Korra stepped into the driver's seat. Next to her sat Mako and behind them, squished tight into the backseat was Asami, Wu and Bolin. Opal sat on Bolin’s lap, her feet propped up on top of Wu, who seemed like he couldn’t care less. Both Opal and Bolin were bright red, looking in two different directions. Korra peaked behind her to see Asami sitting right behind her chair, leaning back and staring out at the scenery. She pried her eyes away from the beautiful woman, and began onto the empty road that split the beach from the rest of town.

“Does pizza sound good to everyone?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the road. She heard a series of affirmations from everyone, and she began to navigate toward her favorite pizza place in town. As she did, Mako turned the dial on the car’s console, making the radio come to life. An upbeat, pop song came on, causing everyone to either sway or sing along. Wu sang louder than the radio. 

_They’re forming in a straight line,_

_They’re going through a tight wind,_

_The kids are losing their minds,_

_The blitzkrieg bop,_

Korra pulled onto the street, the neon lights from different beach store signs and restaurants as well as bars lit everyone’s faces as Wu continued to sing at the top of his lungs,

_They’re piling in the back seat,_

_They’re generating steam heat,_

_Pulsating to the back beat,_

_The blitzkrieg bop,_

The pizza place was empty, save for a lone teenager at the counter. Orange lights saying _“Ember Island Pizza”_ with a pizza slice graphic next to it blinked in and out every couple seconds. Korra turned down the music, but Wu, Bolin and Opal continued to sing

_Aye Oh,_

_Let’s Go,_

“Alrighty folks!” Korra clapped her hands together, causing everyone to look in her direction. Wu, Bolin and Opal still bobbing their heads to the silent beat in their heads. “Let’s go!” She said, opening and closing her door, before opening Asami’s door for her. She bowed deeply and dramatically, causing the taller girl to laugh. Korra looked up just as Asami flipped her dark, long hair. The simple action caused Korra’s brain to malfunction, so she was stuck, mid-bow, craning her neck to stare at the majestic woman before her.

“Why thank you,” Asami said, bowing back, never breaking eye contact, “Miss Korra.”

They both straightened and Korra found herself laughing, all though her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. Wu stepped out of the car as Asami began to walk toward the pizzeria’s front door, Mako, Bolin and Opal in tow.

“Smooth.” Wu chuckled, which earned him a light slap on the back of his head. This only made him laugh louder, causing the other four to look back at them in confusion.

“Wu’s an idiot.” Korra said simply, shrugging and walking past all of them and entered the pizzeria, turning as too hold open the door. When Asami walked past, she trained her eyes on the floor. When Wu walked past, she stuck out her foot ever so slightly in a failed attempt to trip him. Wu only shook his head and stuck out his tongue. Korra returned the childish gesture.

* * *

The group had ordered and ate five large cheese pizzas, Korra and Bolin had eaten most of the five. They boys split the check, all three of them groaning once Korra started teasing them. Wu most likely groaned not because of the teasing but because his ‘tummy hurt’. 

“That really hit the spot.” Bolin said, slapping his stomach, much to his brother’s dismay.

“That’s rude, Bo.” 

“Really? I thought it was funny.” 

“It’s ok Mako. Watch,” And they all did watch as Wu stood up from his booth and said in a commanding voice, “I decree that Bolin can be as rude as he wants! Prince Wu has spoken!” This caused both Bolin and Korra to laugh, Mako grumble and Asami and Opal chuckle, all though the latter were confused by the whole exchange.

“Prince Wu?” Asami questioned, once the laughing had died down, raising an eyebrow. Korra hesitated to say anything, looking at Asami warily. Surely the two recognized both her and the former Earth Kingdom Prince, right? Despite both Wu and Korra avoiding any kind of press, anyone in Asami’s and Opal’s social class should be able to recognize the two royals in a heart beat. At least, that’s what she had assumed. She began to rub the back of her neck, her nerves getting the best of her. The table was quite for a moment before, until Wu spoke up,

“It’s because I’m the only one here with some class.” He said, taking his seat next to Mako once more. Opal and Asami exchanged a look, sharing an unspoken conversation, before turning back to the rest of the group with wary smiles. 

Korra furrowed her brows, wondering exactly what the two had communicated to each other. Had Korra assumed wrong? She thought the only reason neither commented on Wu and Korra’s identity was because they themselves know how awkward it was to be recognized. Korra had simply thought that, similar to herself, the two women wished to just be normal, even for a little. A couple of awkward seconds passed once more, before Mako cleared his throat and spoke,

“Should we drop you too off? We aren’t keeping you from somewhere-someone- are we?” _Someone_. Korra knew exactly who they would be keeping them from. surely Asami’s fiancé was wondering where she was. Korra hadn’t seen Asami check her phone once, so there was no way that her betrothed knew what she was doing, which would surely cause them to worry...right?

“Oh, no, no we aren’t here- its just the two of us!” Asami was quick to assure the group, looking at Korra in particular. The shorter woman’s chest felt a little lighter at the reassurance. “Umm, and I suppose if you guys don’t mind. Dropping us off I mean.” Asami and Opal looked at each other once again. Korra smiled at the two, nodding her head.

“Of course. Um. You can drive if you want. You know where you are staying after all.” Asami bighted at that and she said her thanks.


	9. “Yeah...stranger.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend we are strangers type beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more songs  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU9mHegkTc4  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viimfQi_pUw

Asami always felt better behind the wheel. Her nerves had started to get the better of her once she realized who Wu really was. Wu Hou-Ting, formerly Prince Wu of the Earth Kingdom. Looking at Opal, Asami knew that her friend had come to the same conclusion. How they didn’t recognize him in the first place was beyond her. Now Asami felt way more relaxed, the top down on Korra’s blue wrangler, causing her hair to whip widley behind her. Korra was next to her, drumming her hands on her own thigh, keeping beat to the song that had just started to play. 

_ I’m going back to 505, _

_ If it’s a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive, _

_ In my imagination you’re waiting, lying on your side, _

_ With your hands between your thighs _

“How long have you been coming here?” Asami asked, her eyes never wavering from the road ahead. 

“Since I was little. I used to want to live here.”

_ Stop and wait a sec, _

“Really?” Asami took a chance, peeking at Korra with a side-eyed look. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the glimpse of Korra, short brown hair blowing behind her, blue eyes glowing under the street lamps, arms covered in glowing art. Korra was looking right at her with those blue eyes.

_ Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling, _

_ What did you expect? _

“Yeah.”

“What changed?” Asami didn’t even dare to look at her again, afraid if she did she would crash the car. Instead, she trained her eyes on the road in front of her, the headlights illuminating the path.

_ I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, _

_ Or I did last time I checked, _

Korra was silent for a minute, probably lost in the rhythm of the music, “The city, I guess.” She said, and Asami could almost picture Korra shrugging or doing the thing where she rubbed the back of her neck. She felt her cheeks heat up.  _ Just thinking about her… _

“The city?”

_ Not shy of a spark, _

_ A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark, _

_ Frightened by the bite through it’s not no harsher than the bark, _

“I fell in love with it. Took me less than a day too.” Korra laughed. Asami’s heart nearly stopped at that laugh. It was different. This laugh sounded...hesitant.

_ Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start, _

“What about you. Would you rather live here or Republic City?”

“I’ve never lived anywhere but the city…” Asami paused, and this time, turned completely to look at Korra. Just a glance, before looking back at the road ahead. They were coming up to the cliffs where the Sato summer house was. 

_ I’m going back to 505, _

_ If it’s a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive,  _

_ In my imagination you’re waiting, lying on your side. _

“I love the city, I do. But, I guess I wouldn’t mind a change of scenery.”

_ With you’re hands between your thighs,  _

“Yeah, I get that.” Korra said in understanding. Asami looked up to the mirror above the car’s dash. She saw Wu asleep on Mako’s shoulder. Opal's face was buried in Bolins chest, both of the boy's arms wrapped tight around her. Bolin had his face leaning back against the chair, mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. 

_ But I crumble completely when you cry, _

_ It seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye, _

_ I’m always just about to go and spoil a surprise, _

_ Take my hands off of your eyes, _

_ Too soon, _

“Were you born in the city?” Asami asked, realizing that she still didn’t know too much about the woman she was practically drooling over.

“No, I’m actually of Southern Water Tribe descent. Born there, raised near there.”

“How’d you come to the city?”

“At around 18, I was finally allowed to go, and I just... stayed.” Asami felt the slight incline of the cliffs. Only about 10 minutes now, but she wished it was longer than that. She didn’t want to say goodnight just yet.

“What district did you move to? If you are comfortable sharing that is, I don't want to like, force you to tell me everything about you or-”

“It’s fine, really, I don’t mind.” Korra chuckled, effectively cutting off Asami’s rambling. She hadn’t even realized a new song was playing until a particular lyric from the radio caught her ear.

_ Can’t stop starin’ at those ocean eyes, _

“I actually lived with, uh, councilman Tenzin for a while.” She said hesitantly, as if she was worried about how Asami would react.

“I know Tenzin.” Asami nodded, curious how Korra knew him, “You lived on the island? 

“Yeah, I did. It was really interesting. I grew up with mostly southern indigiounus practices, so learning about another culture was really cool.”

Asami caught note of how excited Korra sounded. It caused a feeling in her chest that she didn’t know how to describe.

“That’s something that’s nice about the city. So many cultures in one spot, all kinds just, blending together.” 

“Yeah, I agree.” 

_ I’ve never fallen from quite this high, _

_ Fallin’ into those ocean eyes _

Asami listened to the song, trying to ignore the images that flashed inside her head at the lyrics. The angelic voice distracted her from the road. She was in a trance, to say the least. Staring ahead, seemingly focused on driving, her hands gripping the wheel, but her mind elsewhere. Ocean eyes, dark skin, chestnut hair, intercite tattoos, strong arms, muscles that caught her when she fell, all haunted her thoughts.

_ No fair, _

_ It wasn’t fair, _ she thought.

_ You really know how to make me cry, _

Why couldn't she be like Opal. Care free and falling for the first boy she ran into. 

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes, _

Why couldn’t she live out the same rom-com Opal was living out. She had met her beautiful stranger. She had her little cliche meet cute, and the feeling like she was falling ever so persistent.

_ I’m scared, _

And yet, despite having had the perfect day, with this perfect human being that was Korra, she knew who she belonged to. At the end of the day, she was still engaged.

_ I’ve never fallen from quite this high, _

The diamond ring on her hand was on fire, burning her finger. She felt tears well up in her eyes. If anything, Korra was simply a reminder of the life she would never have. Could never have.

_ Fallin’ into your ocean eyes, _

And in almost a sick twist of fate, Amon had those ocean eyes like Korra. 

_ Those ocean eyes, _

No, not like Korra’s. Asami knew little about Korra, but what little she knew, she loved twice as much as what she knew of Amon. Korra seemed funny and caring. She seemed curious and outgoing. Korra was warm, while Amon was cold. Korra was a gentle current, pulling her closer and closer, while Amon was a wave, drowning anyone in his way. Amon was overwhelming, Korra was overwhelming in a different sense. Every part of Asami was overwhelmed by Korra. In one day, she was drunk on just everything the shorter girl was. Asami had never experienced anything like it. That string in her stomach, tied around her heart, always pulled harder when Korra talked. When people talked about love at first sight, surely this is what they meant. 

But none of that mattered. It didn’t matter how warm Korra was, how enticing her eyes were, how blue and deep they were. It didn’t matter how welcoming her voice was, nor how contagious her laugh was. What mattered was the ring on her finger. What mattered was the colder, piercing blue eyes of her soon-to-be-husband. Her duty to the company, as well as her father.

_ “You are securing the future of your kids. Of my legacy. Of your mother’s legacy. You are doing this for her, Asami. For your mother. This is what she wanted for you.” _

Amon was the right path. The road was paved for her.

Asami turned her attention back to the illuminated pavement in front of her. She was approaching her house now. The next song ended and a new one started. She stopped Korra’s car right behind the rented Thunderbird. Turning off the engine, Asami turned to Korra before stopping. The girl was washed in a bright, harsh, yellow that came from the street lamps. It was almost angelic, the way she looked. Asami closed her eyes, and turned to look behind her, reaching with her hand in order to shake Opal awake. Though, when she did, Opal simply buried herself deeper in Bolin’s chest.

“Opal.” Asami whispered, trying not to ditrubed the others. “Opal.” She tried again, louder.

“Looks like she’s ours now.” Korra laughed softly, causing Asami to turn back toward the blue eyed angel. “Didn’t you know?” Korra spoke again, “This was all an elaborate plan to kidnap you two.” Asami and Korra both laughed, before Asami slapped Korra’s bicep.

“Don’t joke. You are still a stranger after all.”

“Yeah...stranger.” Korra repeated, and Asami swore she heard disappointment in the girl’s tone. 

“Opal!” Asami tried again, this time louder, and finished it off with a slap to the leg.

“Ouch,” Opal responded sluggishly, “five more minutes.”

“Nope. Sorry Ope, we’re at the house.” At that, Opal shifted, causing Bolin to wake up as well.

“Whaa…” He asked, blinking in confusing before turning toward the house in question.

“Woah.” He said sleepily, along with a lazy chuckle, “It’s as big as Zuko’s!” And then Bolin slumped again, this time leaning against Wu, who only gave a small snort in response, cuddling closer to Mako. Opal was slightly more awake now, and she looked at Bolin in confusion.

“Zuko?”

Asami turned to Korra, who was now rubbing the back of her neck.

“Like, Firelord Zuko?”

“What? No, that’s crazy, uncle zu-firelordzukoislikesopowerfulwhywouldweknowhimthatscrazy.” She said the last part practically under her breath, and it came out as a jumble of words, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow at the flustered girl.

“I-I didn’t understand a word you just said.”

“Me neither.” Opal said, opening the car door and stepping out. “But, I’m honestly too tired to care.” She stretched, raising both arms over her head and yawned.

Asami turned toward Korra once more, but Korra was already getting out the car too, dusting off the sweats she put over her swimsuit. The taller girl turned back to look at her best friend, who had leaned over the door and planted a kiss on Bolin’s cheek, causing the sleeping man to smile slightly. Asami smiled too, and got out of the car herself. She walked over to where her best friend had finished stretching.

“You got his number, I hope?” She asked, which Opal replied with a small smile and a nod. They began to walk toward the house, Korra following. Once by the front door, both women turned to look at Korra.

“It was very nice meeting you. I hope we’ll be seeing more of you four very soon.” Opal smiled at her, pulling her in for a small hug. Once Korra got over the initial shock of the embrace, she wrapped her arms around Opal, smiling.

“I wouldn’t keep you from Bolin for too long, I promise.” She laughed, parting from Opal and watched the girl walk through the large front door. Asami and Korra were alone, only the front porch lights to illuminate their faces.

“Thank you,” Asami began, “you know, for everything.”

“Come on. I know we just met, but I’d like to think we’re friends. No need to thank me.”

“Still. You guys bought two strangers dinner.”

“Bolin, Mako and Wu bought you guys dinner.” Korra chuckled and Asami shook her head smiling.

“Well, when they wake, tell them I say thank you.”

Korra nodded, but did not move from her spot. Instead shoving her hands into her pockets, eyes trained on the floor. Asami looked down at her, not moving either. Not ready to move. Something was supposed to happen here, right? That’s how the movie would go.

“I should be thanking you,” Korra said shyly, using her left hand to pick at the hair around her face, holding a couple of strands between her thumb and forefinger, “I mean, you agreed to play volleyball with a group of strangers in a place you're not familiar with. I mean, it’s nice of you to not assume the worst.”

“Nice, or idiotic?” Asami joked, tucking her own hair behind both ears. She couldn’t look at Korra anymore. She was too adorable, too perfect.

“Ha. I guess that is yet to be decided, right?” Korra finally looked up from the ground, and Asami moved as she did. Locked eyes, bated breath. This was how the movie would go, Asami knew. The books she read as a kid, the stories she heard from strangers. This was how she would fall in love. They would tell their kids about the perfect day they spent together. How it took mere hours for them to realize that they were it for each other. Except,

_ I’m engaged. _

This isn’t a movie. This isn’t a book, nor a story. So no one attempted to close the large gap between them, instead just let the tension subside before Korra sighed and spoke in a quiet voice,

“Ask Bolin for my number. I know Opal has his. We can add you two to a group chat and stuff. That is, if you want. So we can all, you know, hang out again.” Asami nodded her head, and in a brash act of confidence and stupidity, she leaned forward and hugged Korra. A second past, before Korra hugged her back. They both indulge themselves in the company of the other. Korra smelled like sea salt and fresh cotton, Asami smelled like jasmine and honey. 

Korra felt like she was walking on air. The only thing grounding her was Asami’s arms wrapped tight around her neck. Now she was sure of it, the string around her heart. She was sure that it was real, so much more than just a sensation. She felt it pull so hard she was worried it would drag her heart right out of her chest. When she stepped out of the warmth that was Asami, she half expected to look down and see that string. But when she did, all she saw was her empty hands, and the clean sneakers Asami had worn the entire day. No string. Korra looked back up at the taller girl, falling into perfect green eyes. Asami’s eyes were becoming her favorite color.

“Goodnight Korra.” She whispered in the most beautiful voice. It was like she was singing a song, one written just for her to hear.

“Goodnight Asami.” She whispered right back. And then she was gone, stepping through the front door. Korra turned to walk back to her own car. The string still taught, her heart still pressed against her chest, threatening to bust out. And as she drove away, the same phrase echoed once more in her mind,

_ She’s engaged. _

Both women were so wrapped up in their own thoughts, neither realized that the beach supplies were still in the very back of Korra’s Sato wrangler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about what radio station it is. Its supposed to be cheesy!


	10. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, seriously thank you so much for the comments and stuff! I have some other chapters already worked out and I'm writing one that develops both Opal and Bolin's relationship as well as Mako and Wu's. So be ready for that. Right now the story still is moving slowly, still in some establishing stuff, but the drama and actual action is coming up. It will not be staying all fluffy and random forever.

Asami shut the door and slid down the smooth hardwood and hit the floor with a sigh. She leaned her head against the door, trying to shake the pulling sensation. She felt her heart be dragged out of her chest and pulled toward the woman who was now driving away. Asami didn’t notice Opal standing up from the couch and walking over to her. The shorter woman crossed her arms, and stared at Asami for a few moments longer.

“Did you get our stuff from the back?” She questioned, which caused Asami to shoot up and throw open the front door.

“Shit!” She said,, seeing that the pale blue car was no longer parked in front.

“I thought that’s what you were doing when you didn’t come in behind me.”

Asami turned and closed the door, a wash of shame and embarrassment plain on her face. All though, inside her chest, a small spark was lit. They would have to get their stuff back tomorrow. She will see Korra tomorrow.

“Babe? You ok?” Opal walked toward Asami, sliding her hands up and down the taller girl's arms.

“I’m fine.” Asami tried to smile, but her mind was elsewhere. Moments from the car, and the hug from just now, replaying in her head. 

“What are you thinking about right now?” Opal said again, pulling Asami into an embrace. The moment Opal’s arms wrapped around her torso, Asami broke. She didn’t know she was crying until she had to choke down a sob.

“It’s not fair.” Asami repeated, thinking back to the angelic song on the radio.

“I know. I know.” Opal repatead softly, rubbing her hand in circles on her friend's back. Opal led the two of them to the couch, and when she sat down, Asami sank into her friend's arms, letting tears flow freely from emerald eyes.

“You really like her.” Was all Opal could say. Asami didn’t respond, instead continued to cry.

“It’ll be ok.”

“N-no.” Asami managed to choke out. “No, it won’t be. I am thousands of miles away, and he is still controlling what I do. I’m crying because- because-” She couldn’t finish her sentence, so Opal did it for her,

“Because Korra is everything you can’t have.” Opal knew her well. Asami nodded.

“Sweetie,” but no other words could be said. Opal’s heart was breaking too. As much as she wanted to cry for Asami, with Asami, her anger was boiling over. Amon could choke on another man’s dick, and Opal would dance on his grave. It wasn’t fair. Opal hadn’t missed the way the two had looked at each other. Korra was just as smitten as Asami. Of course, Korra didn’t know that Asami was practically chained to her future.

“My mother. She would want me to be comfortable. To not have to worry about anything.” Asami said, her voice becoming more even, but her face still buried in Opal’s lap. Her legs sprawled out along the couch, shoes still on. Opal was combing through the silky raven locks.

“Your mother would want you to be happy.”

Silence. Moments passed, Asami’s breathing evening out, making Opal think that the girl had fallen asleep. The shorter girl was dozing off herself.

“Opal,”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

Opal thought back over the day's events. She thought about bowling over Bolin in the ocean. She thought about how he had laughed at every joke she said. She thought about his own jokes as well, and how she was often holding her gut at the absolute cheesiness of them. Opal thought about his arms around her as she slept, face buried in his chest. How he spelled like fresh earth. Maybe it wasn’t love yet, but she really did like him.

“I think,” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to Asami’s hair, “that all it takes is a glance to realize that they are worth trying for.”

“We’ll need to get our stuff tomorrow.” The Sato's voice was barely a whisper.

“We will.”

And tomorrow, Opal promised herself, she would come up with a plan. Maybe Bolin would help.

* * *

  
  


Korra woke the next morning to the rising sun. Her room in Zuko’s large beach house was near the front of the structure. It had a wall of all windows which overlooked the private beaches and the cliffs. There were other large houses that also dotted the view. Not many, but some. The sun was lit with light purples and golden rays, and she rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. She hated the mornings, but Korra was not one to normally sleep in. Stepping out of the king sized bed, she nearly tripped over her large, all white alaskan malamute. The dog lifted her large head, cocking it slightly and giving Korra a good morning snort.

“And hello to you too, Naga.” Korra said, and Naga stood, lifting her front paws onto Korra’s shoulders in excitement.

“Woah girl,” Korra laughed, squeezing her dog and rubbing her furry side, “Yes yes, walk time. And it’ll be long to make up for not taking you with me yesterday.” Naga leaned back off of Korra, spinning once in a clumsy circle as if chasing her tail. Korra laughed again, before turning toward the walk in closet that was filled with the clothes she often left here. She picked out a clean, light blue t-shirt, and gray sweatpants, shoving on a pair of socks, then her running shoes. Quietly as not to wake anyone that was still sleeping, Korra crept through the open and airy hallways, all awashed with a morning glow, and made her way down the stairs, Naga in tow. The two made it to the kitchen without a creak, and Korra went to grab Naga’s leash off the kitchen counter.

A voice came from behind, “Good morning Korra.” 

“AHHHH!”

“Well I guess that’s one way to greet me.” Zuko laughed warmly, a cup of steaming tea in his left hand, a plate with buttered toast in the right. Zuko was wearing a dark red robe, his long hair pulled back in a half up and half down style, similar to how Korra normally does hers when she wakes up.

“Spirits uncle Zuko. Warn a gal, would ya. Too early in the morning”

“This is my house.” Zuko deadpanned, still looking at Korra who then dramatically clutched her chest in feigned dismay.

“I thought this was  _ our _ house.” She said, and Naga gave a single booming bark, as if in agreement to Korra’s statement.

“You start paying bills, then it’ll be our house. Until then, it’s mine.” Zuko smiled at her, walking past so as to put his breakfast on the kitchen counter where Naga’s leash just was.

“Right. Well, good morning Zuko.” Korra gave him a crooked smile, one that reminded Zuko very much of Aang, an old friend of both his as well a friend of Korra’s family.

“How’d you sleep?” 

“Well enough. Me and Naga were going to go for a run, but it can be a walk if you’d like to join us?” 

“You don’t think I can keep up with you on a run?” Zuko raised a gray, bushy, eyebrow, reminding Korra of a certain Sato.

“It’s not that,” Korra assured, “I just assumed you would prefer walking…”

“Despite my old age Korra, I am still very capable of out running both of you.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Korra couldn’t help but take any chance to prove her

strength and agility. Zuko only laughed and shook his head.

“Not today, I’m afraid. But when you return, would you mind joining me for tea? I have a feeling the boys won’t be up for a while, and Tenzin doesn’t come with the kids and Katara until tomorrow. Izumi as well.”

“I thought they were coming today?”

“Delayed. Pema is having the baby soon, and they were debating whether or not to make the trip at all, while my own daughter had last minute political duties. So what do you say? Just you and me?”

“Of course Zuko. I would love some jasmine?”

“It’ll be hot and ready for when you return.” And the two parted with a wave, Naga excitedly followed Korra out the front door.

* * *

  
  


Korra rarely used the leash she had for Naga. One, because it was never really needed, and two, it would be useless in holding back the large dog. The two ran down the empty street, cliffs on one side, houses on the other. Naga in front of Korra, every once in a while turning to run back to her owner, before sprinting off in front again. Korra ran, feeling the cold morning air on her skin, the leash in her left hand. It calmed the blue-eyed girl, to run in the rising sun, despite her aversion to early mornings. It was always the perfect temperature for her, the beautiful early morning sky was a good bonus. It helped her clear her head, which was much needed. Although Zuko distracted her, Korra still couldn’t forget her parting embrace with Asami. She had asked Zuko for jasmine tea, a drink she wouldn't normally ask for. And yet, it came tumbling out, thinking back to the smell of jasmine flowers and raven black hair.

_ “ARROOOFF!” _ Naga’s bark was often so loud, it could shake houses. This one seemed even louder than normal, and Korra looked up to where her dog was up ahead in panic. She didn’t register who had made Naga bark before Korra started at a full sprint, fear gripping her chest.

“Naga? Are you alright girl? What’s wrong, what's going on-” And then she was falling. A pebble perhaps, or a crack she hadn’t noticed. Korra’s sprinting had come to an abrupt halt, and the asphalt was herdling at her at an extremely fast rate. She flailed her arms and closed her eyes, embracing for impact. Of course the impact never came, instead just a soft, slightly smug voice saying,

“That’s one for me.” Korra froze, feeling a hand on her wrist and another on her shoulder. The hand pulled and Korra was spun around right into Asami’s front. She didn’t dare look up, instead, kept her eyes closed. She heard Naga’s panting, as well as her own heartbeat in her ears.

“You can open your eyes.” Asami said, chuckling. Korra’s stomach churned, and she did as she was told. She looked up cautiously at Asami, and she felt her cheeks heat up. The taller girls emerald eyes were on her, a new face of makeup on, sharp eyeliner and perfectly painted red lips. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and she wore a loose fitting sweater with short lounge shorts. Korra stared for longer than she really should have, distracted by the perfect, smiling face. She quickly pulled back once she finally gathered her wits. Suddenly the morning air was too cold for her, yet her face felt like it was on fire.

“A-Aasmi!” Korra’s voice came out as a squeak, which caused her to awkwardly clear her throat, “Asami, hey, how’s-how’s it going? What-whatareyoudoinghereitssofunnyIranintoyoulitterallythatsjustsostrange.” It all came out like word vomit, and Korra wanted to shrink back into Naga’s fur. Naga, on the other hand, was all too excited to meet Asami. When Korra had finished thoroughly embarrassing herself, the large white dog jumped up on Asami, her paws reaching her shoulder, which caused Asami to stumble backwards. This allowed Korra to snap out of stupor.

“Naga! No! Down, don’t harass Asami!” Korra began to pull on her dog’s middle, using all the strength in her arms to lift up the large beast and cradle her like one would cradle a child. Naga gave a content snort, and wiggled her way closer to Korra’s chest.

“Big baby.” Korra whispered under her breath before turning her attention back to the Sato. “I am so so sorry about her! She can get overly excited when meeting new people!” Asami only laughed and shook her head.

“No worries. She’s really cute.” The taller girl took a step forward and stroked the top of Naga’s head gently. Naga replied by leaning into Asami’s touch.

“Cute, and a pain in my ass.” Korra grumbled and once again, the air was alight with Asami’s sweet, wonderful laugh.

“I can tell. Really the arms full.” She gestured to how Korra was holding her, struggling to support the sheer size of the alaskan malamute.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dog of this size.” 

“She’s larger than average for the breed.” Korra began to lower Naga toward the ground, telling her to sit and stay beside her. Naga obliged, having her tongue lull out and she began to pant, as if it was physically tiring for her to restrain herself.

“How much above the average?”

“She’s 68 centimeters roughly, and like 100 pounds. That’s larger than most males.” Korra ruffled the white fur atop of Naga’s head affectionately, clearly proud of the dog’s large size. The head, while she sat, went past the middle of Korra’s torso. 

“With all that fur she must be hot.”

“Oh, all the time. That’s why when we have beach days we don't always take her. Despite how much it makes her mad, right girl?”

“Must be perfect for the southern cold.” Korra looked up at Asami, smiling a crooked smile.

“You remembered?” Korra watched as Asami’s cheeks flushed, pale skin becoming a bright red.

“Oh, well, of course. It was only yesterday, right? Plus, those blue eyes. Famous water tribe trait.” She said, before her own eyes grew as large as saucers, “Not that I pay attention to your eyes! It’s just like, you know, a feature you have. A pretty feature don’t get me wrong. I mean they are ok! Not ok! They’re nice! And-”

“Thank you.” Korra interrupted, her own face growing warm. “And yeah, these breeds are popular among the tribes and villages. Perfect for hunting and lugging around sleds.”

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Naga.” And Naga responded with a loud, energetic bark. Asami laughed again, the red slowly fading from her cheeks.

“Oh um. By the way, I have yours and Opal’s beach stuff. Sorry I kinda stole it.” Korra began to rub the back of her neck, an annoying habit she always hated yet never could stop.

“Oh yes! Thank you! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about it when you dropped us off.”

“It was a joint effort of forgetfulness then.” And the two laughed. At this point, Naga was bored of the conversation had began to walk along the empty road, sniffing at the asphalt.

“So, uh, I can drop it off today if you want.”

“I was going to offer to pick it up. I understand that the house is a little out of the way...all though I’m curious why you are in the neighborhood. It’s about a 10-15 minute drive to town isn’t it? Plus, up a hill? I know me and Opal both regretted walking to the public beach yesterday instead of driving.”

“Oh, uh...Well actually Bolin,Mako, Wu and I are staying up by the cliffs as well. I’m a five minute jog away from here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to assume! It’s just that you said you knew most of the people in town, and I just thought you would have like, family living in town or something!”

“It’s ok,” Korra said, giving Asami a soft, shy smile. She began to walk where Naga was ahead of them, hoping Asami would follow. Thankfully, the taller girl did, 

“Yeah my uncle-well sorta uncle, not by blood or anything- has a place. One of the older houses up here.” Asami was quiet, hand holding her chin in thought as they walked. Korra watched the Sato, her stomach doing flips as she noticed the girls eyebrows furrow and emerald eyes seem foggy, lost in whatever thought train was running through her mind.

“What’s this uncle's name, if I may ask. Strictly out of curiosity..” Korra hesitated to answer. She had come to the conclusion last night that Opal and Asami truly didn't recognize who she was. So Korra had hoped they could keep it that way. Now, it seemed, the Sato had realized.

“Uuuh...Lee?” Korra said, clearing her throat once more, eyes trained on her dog that was trotting along the road.

“Do you know my last name, Korra?”

“I don’t think you ever told me.”

Asami grew silent for a minute before stopping. Korra hadn’t even realized they were walking toward the Sato's house until they were in front of it. Korra stopped beside Asami, whistling for Naga to return to her.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted and cut short your walk.” She said, speaking in a nervous tone. 

“No need to feel sorry. I enjoyed it.” They were silent once again. Naga nudged Asami's hand, and the girl chuckled, leaning down slightly to pet the dog.

“I should apologise to you Naga. I pulled Korra away from your run, didn’t I?” Naga rubbed her snout against Asami’s cheek, and Korra felt that string pull on her heart at the action. Asami nuzzled Naga right back. The string pulled harder.

“She doesn’t seem to mind.”   


“Good. I would hate it for her to be mad at me.” The taller girl straightened, and began to wave Korra goodby, walking up toward the front entrance of the house.

“It was good to see you again Korra. I can come by Zuko’s later today, if you don’t mind.” And she was gone, disappearing behind the door with a loud click. Korra was frozen in place, staring after the girl, a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned around with Naga in tow, and began running back to Lord Zuko’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga is a really big Alaskan Malamute. I don't make the rules. I mean, I do and that is one of the rules. 
> 
> Asami really bottles things up I think, hence the large reaction. Korra kinda makes it all come out.


	11. "These things are complicated."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a good uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if none of this chapter makes sense.

“Zuko!” Korra bust through the front door, startling the old man. By now, the sun was fully risen, but it was still early enough in the morning that Zuko was alone in the open style, warm colored living room.

“Well,” The old man huffed, trying to regather his interrupted thoughts, “that was quite the run.”

“I was only gone for 10 minutes.”

“30, Korra. Now, why the urgency?” Zuko sat up from the dark red couch he was seated on and moved toward the attached kitchen, filling up two handleless, traditional style teacups. Korra followed him toward the kitchen counter, Naga moving to rest beside the dark wood coffee table. 

“30 minutes? That long? Huh,” Zuko offered one of the teacups, which Korra accepted with a smile.

“Come, lets go sit in the tea room.”

The tea room, which was nicknamed by Ikki, one of Tenzin’s children, was a large, open space. In actuality, it was a roofed porch that overlooked the sea ahead of them. It was attached to the kitchen by glass sliding doors. Ornate columns held up the ceiling. Pillows and a circular low tea table was placed in the center of the three walled room, in a traditional style. Near the low fence that made up one side of the porch, where two low seated chairs, and a low set table between them. It was those two chairs that Korra and Zuko sat upon. The entire room was donned with red and gold accents, traditional colors of the fire nation.

“Jasmine isn’t normally your go to tea for our talks. You and Aang have extremely similar taste in tea, favoring the simple taste of oolong.” Korra turned to look at Zuko, but the old man was sipping his own tea, facing the scenery in front of him.

“I never did appreciate these moments as a kid. It was hard too, when your nation was at war with the world, and you were supposed to be the inheritor of it. My uncle thought tea was the first step towards peace. Tea calms people-I suppose- and you must be calm to find peace.” Korra took a sip of her jasmine, cautions of the steaming liquid.

“Aang believed in a similar philosophy. All though, it involved less tea drinking, he too believed that only peace could bring balance. Peace and calmness, all though he was much like you, energetic, he was a master at finding calm within himself.” Zuko laughed, taking another long sip, “It only took him a life and death situation to become a master.”

“You and Katara always say I’m like him, but I don’t know if I ever truly be as successful and...good as he was.”

“You think too low of yourself, Korra. In a lot of ways you are like him, but you are not him. We see him in you, me and Katara. I’m sure Tenzin does as well. But you are not Aang. Do not hold yourself to him, as if he is the blueprint. He was a good man, sure, but just like I told Tenzin, you do not have to be him to be a good person. You be you, and that is all you need. Besides, just like all of us, Aang too, made mistakes.” Korra nodded, taking more and more sips of her jasmine tea, feeling the hot liquid warm her stomach.

“Aang never did meet his grandchildren, so he really did love you like you were one of his. The two of you were practically inseparable when you were a baby. When he died, you cried for days. One day, though, you just stopped. It was Katara you suddenly attached yourself to. Used to hold onto her for dear life.” Zuko said, smiling, setting down his cup. Korra smiled as well, looking down into the dark liquid that she held.

“But, I’m sure you did not come here to talk about the past. Now, why the urgency when you came in after your outing?” Korra didn’t miss the worried tone in Zuko’s voice, so she made sure to assure him everything was fine.

“Nothing to worry about I just ran into a...friend.” Zuko cocked his eyebrow at the hesitation at the word.

“Oh. And who is this...friend...of yours?”

“Um.  _ Asami Sato _ .” Korra whispered.

“Who?”

“Aasmi Sato.” Korra repeated, louder this time, setting down her own cup, still mostly full.

“Asami Sato? Huh. I know her.”

“Yeah, I assumed as much.”

“Does she know who you are?”

“No? Maybe? I don't know.” Korra sighed, shaking her head. “At first, I just kind of thought she knew who I was, based on her social status. But she seemed confused when Wu made a joke about being prince, and then Bolin said something about ‘uncle Zuko’ and she clearly didn’t understand.” 

“What would the problem be if she did know who you are? You thought she already had, so what’s the difference between her finding out now and when you met her? I assume now is when you think she found out?”

“I guess there is no problem? I’m not sure what I’m feeling, but I just feel...bad. I hate being recognized, it's just so, awkward.” Korra shifted in her seat, trying to explain her feelings. “I mean, I’m sure she won’t make a big deal out of it. Especially considering who she is and all.”

“But, perhaps when you realized she didn’t know who you were, you felt, normal?”

“I guess. She doesn’t know that I know who she is. So maybe I also feel guilty for not admitting to her who I was. It’s all so stupid.”

“Korra, your feelings are not stupid. These things are complicated. You and Miss Sato are both extremely influential and extremely important people with high level circles. For someone who just wants to be a normal young woman, I understand why you would be looking forward to being treated as such. Did Asami say anything about it when she found out?”

“No! That’s the worst thing about it all! Or the best thing? We were walking, and she and Opal-”

“Opal Bei Fong?”

“Yeah, Toph’s granddaughter. They left their stuff in my car from yesterday, and she offered to pick it up because she thought I was staying in town, and then she was like ‘what are doing here, that’s weird,’ and I was like ‘oh yeah, we are staying at a place here’ and she was all like ‘oh my spirits I didn’t mean to assume’ and I was like ‘its fine, my uncle owns a house up in the cliffs’ and then she stopped talking and just kinda sat thinking-which was actually really cute-and then we got to the Sato’s summer house and she was all like ‘I’ll stop by Zuko’s later’ but I never told her so I just kind of assumed and then I froze and then all but sprinted back. Also Naga attacked her.”

Zuko was silent for a moment, staring at Korra with a confused look on his face, then burst out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye, shaking his head at Korra, which confused the water tribe girl.

“My deepest apologies, Korra,” Zuko said, still chuckling, turning to Korra smiling brightly, “It’s just that you…” The old man trailed off, sighing, smiling at the confused girl. More moments passed as Zuko regained his composure.   
“Asami is very pretty. I’ve seen her at a couple of private functions. Smart too. I understand why you would like her so much.”

“That’s not-I mean- I never- We aren’t- She’s...yeah.” Korra felt her cheeks heat up, and she turned away from Zuko’s knowing gaze. “But, that’s not the point, Zuko.”

“What is the point, Korra?” He wasn’t annoyed, no malice in his voice. The man was genuinely curious. He sat, stroking his long gray bread, waiting. Korra didn’t have a response. She wasn’t sure why she felt the way she did. Why was she suddenly so nervous at the aspect of Asami knowing who she was?

“What will she think of me, now that she knows?”

“Well, you thought she would understand. That you just want to be normal, go to university, away from the public eye, be your own person. Why does the fact that she found out later than you thought scare you?”

“I...I don’t really know. Maybe I’m just scared it won’t be as easy going as it was yesterday? Maybe that was the only reason that everything was so...perfect. She didn’t know who I was. And now she does and that...now her opinion of me is going to change.”

“Korra, Asami knows better than anyone to not judge someone based on title, status or who they are related to. I doubt she will suddenly think of you differently.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Zuko affirmed, “You talk about her as if you’ve known her for years,” he picked up the cup he had ignored for most of the conversation, taking a sip before making a face. “It’s cold,” He set it back down and turned back to Korra.

“Yeah, I guess it just feels like we’ve known each other longer than a day.” 

“Does she know that you get flustered just at the mention of her?” Zuko teased, reaching over to slap Korra gently on the back.

“No, she doesn’t know.” She grumbled in response, before her face fell. Zuko looked at her, seeming to read her change of attitude. His hand lingered on her shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze, urging her to continue and say her thoughts.

“She’s engaged.” Korra said solemnly. She didn’t look the man in the eyes as she said it, as if she was ashamed of the fact.

“Ahh, right. I am aware of this fact, though I didn’t think that would be an issue.”

“What? You think she would just cheat?” Korra snapped at Zuko, ready to defend Asami. She surprised herself at the sudden flash of anger.

“Wow, Korra. Don’t talk to your uncle that way.” He said in fake sternness, and Korra immediately began to apologise.

“Already defending her honor. I’m glad. A person’s honor is a very valuable thing. But, Korra, do you not know who she is engaged too?”

“No, why would I know that?”

“Well, their engagement was all over the news for a while. Your father would be disappointed that you were out of the loop.”

“I recognized her and Opal almost on sight! I’m in the loop!”

“I know you were drilled on influential people and their families when you were 16. I’m sure you could recognize multiple of Opal’s brothers as well, without ever actually ever meeting them.”

“Whatever. Who is she engaged too?” Zuko shook her head at the girl before speaking,

“Amon Yakone. Well, he was born Noatak, to Yakone. I think you know who Yakone is.”

“I do.” Korra almost growled. She heard the stories about the sleazy crime lord. 

“Yes, well, Amon-Noatak- is his son.”

“Tarrlok has a brother?”

“One he tries hard not to identify with while in public. Tarrlok has always despised his ties to his father. Both of the brothers had. Tarrlok went on to pursue politics, while Amon went to take over his father’s, less than ethical business. Taking on a new first name and identity, changing the company to be more “moral” it began to grow. He never did change the Yakone name, despite the past tied to it. He always said that his family should be tied to something better. Tarrlok disagreed, as you know.”

“I do. Tarrlok preferred that the name Yakone be forgotten forever. That’s why he never uses it as his official last name, despite that being the most common thing to do when leaving the tribe.”

“Yes, besides, there was no need for a last name, despite being in politics. He never really left the tribe. He is the spokesperson for the northern capital after all and head of the council. Amon apparently ran away from his village when they were younger. He has no ties to his birth-place.” Korra listened to Zuko go into the detail of the brothers' relationship, every so often taking a sip of her now cold jasmine tea.

“So,” Korra said, “Asami is engaged to this Amon?”

“Yes. Yakone Incorporated makes machine parts. They head that industry, just behind Hiroshi Sato’s own company. The company merger comes when the marriage is official.”

“So...it's like, arranged?”

“I assume so. I attended the engagement party, where they made the merger announcement. It’s a big deal, in terms of not only business but influence. Hiroshi is a big lobbyist in Republic City, often donating to the Raiko campaign in order to push patens and such. Yakone inc. is similar in that way as well. With that combined influence they would essentially-”

“Run the city.” Korra finished. Zuko nodded in affirmation.

“Wow. So, Asami will be the CEO of the city when Hiroshi retires.” Korra’s cheeks flushed at the thought of how powerful Asami would become. Admittedly, the realization should be worrying, but thoughts of Asami flooded her brain, so really, she couldn’t think rationally.

“Perhaps...if she is able to keep the title.”

“What do you mean? It’s her father's company. Does she not inherit it? That’s what my father always said. That Asami Sato was the heir of Future Industries.”

“Yes...but that was before the prospect of a merger. Perhaps there will be two CEOs, but as of right now I believe that Amon would be the sole leader of the company. That is, after Hiroshi retires.” Korra was in shock, to say the least. 

“So, she’s engaged to a man she doesn’t love, and that man is also taking her company?” Zuko only signed in response, standing up, picking up the two cold cups of tea as he did.

“That is my understanding, yes. Her future is set. I’m sure that she will still have some influence over the combined company.” Korra could hear the blood pumping in her ears, anger suddenly overflowing. Anger at Amon, for Asami. Before she could voice that anger, Zuko spoke from the sliding doors,

“Korra.”

“Yeah?” She replied, trying to calm the inner rage that was beginning to burn inside her,

“Understand the reason I am telling you all of this.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko signed, shaking his head,

“We all have obligations in life. We are all chained to something, told to be one way, manipulated to thinking one path is better than the other. Our happiness is put second to our duty to those around us. You had the privilege of somewhat escaping that. Your father has allowed you to move to the city and follow your own path.” Zuko stopped, taking a deep breath, and looked the girl dead in the eyes, “Understand what Asami must go through. You have a lot of emotions going through you right now. I know you well enough to know that. But if you are going to continue a friendship or risk something more with her, understand what she needs. Understand what she has to do. Only after you understand, will you be able to show her what she is allowed to do. Thus is the path to freedom. You must first see the binds on one’s wings to be able to break them.”

Korra was left to ponder the confusing message. She tried to decipher it, but it all sounded like a fake deep tweet she would read online. She knew Zuko to be wise, though, and trusted in time, it would become obvious of it’s meaning...hopefully. She sat on the porch by herself, enjoying the gentle breeze that would come and go. Korra was never that good at meditation, to Tenzin’s dismay, but she slowly had gotten better at closing her eyes and just breathing. She was enjoying the peace, trying to gather her thoughts, until a crash and Bolin’s scream was heard from inside. Reluctantly, she went inside to investigate who was killing her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES KORRA AND AANG WHERE BEST FRIENDS IN THIS, DONT AT ME.
> 
> Also if anything is like weird or wrong, especially surrounding Amon and whatnot, let me know. Like, cultural wise. I did some research but I included some other things that might be bad and such so just, let me know.


	12. “You are all really something.”

Asami wasn’t expecting the crimson ferret. The moment the double doors were opened, out ran a small reddish rodent, in it’s tiny jaw, what looked like an Eggo waffle. Then Bolin, screaming, pushing right past Asami Opal and Zuko, who stood in the doorway. Zuko wore a blank expression, his gray beard seemingly turning white right in front of them.

“ _ PABU!” _ Was heard from a distance making both girls turn to see where the noise had come from.

“Asami! Opal! A pleasure, truly.” Zuko said, smiling softly at the two of them, before stepping aside to let them in.

“Our apologies to Lord Zuko, for just arriving unannounced.” Asami said, as she and Opal both bowed respectfully, and Zuko returned the gesture, chuckling.

“Please, no need to be so formal. Welcome to my summer home. I apologise for-”

“BOLIN! COME BACK HERE!”

“SHOVE OFF!  
“GET BENT!”

“NAGA NO!”

“KORRA!”

“FUCKING SHIT!”

“Everything…” Zuko gave a tired smile before turning to address the chaos behind him in the kitchen. Asami and Opal both peered behind him, trying to gauge the mess as well. Before them on the floor was a stack of waffles and pancakes, half of them were dyed blue. Syrup had spilled along the counter, as well as a toppled glass of orange juice. Bolin and Korra were wrestling over something on the floor, next to the mess of food, Korra’s hands dyed blue, while Mako was struggling with Naga, attempting to pull her off the counter-which she had jumped up on and was rolling in the mess of juice and syrup, her white coat now a light brown color. Wu was holding a wriggling Pabu, screaming something at Mako, who ignored him.

“Wow…” Opal said, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

“Yeah…” Asami had a similar surprised and confused look on her face.

“Make yourself at home on the couch girls. I’ll deal with the...them.” Zuko began to walk toward the kitchen calmly, the old man’s hands clasped tight behind his back. He leaned down to where Korra and Bolin were on the floor, and grabbed both of them by an ear. Asami and Opal, not wanting to intrude on...whatever was about to happen, looked away and sat on the plush red couch.

A couple minutes past, and even more yelling, which Opal and Asami promptly ignored, focusing on their own conversation. Finally, Zuko returned, along with Wu. The others were nowhere to be seen, the kitchen seemingly-and magically- spotless behind them.

“Opal, Asami!” Wu smiled, pulling each of them up into a hug.

“Prince Wu. I’m happy to see you again.” Asami said after pulling back from the shorter boy's hug.

“Please, Asami, just Wu. But I’m glad you finally recognized me! Although it’s been like what, ten or so years.” He chuckled, taking a seat in an armchair that sat beside the couch.

“Something like that. You hardly look the same.”

“Ha! I’m taking that as a compliment. Middle school me had a horrible fashion sense. Now, what about you two! You’ve hardly changed!”

“Well, unlike you, my dear Wu,” Opal smiled, “me and Asami have always looked stylish.” The trio shared a laugh, and Zuko looked at the young adults with a soft smile. The four of them continued to laugh and catch up, until Zuko announced that he had business to attend to in his office. Asami watched as the older man said his goodbyes, and climbed the stairs, leaving just the three of them in the comfortable living room.

“I do apologize for not...realizing who you were at first.” Asami said, tucking her hair behind both ears.

“No worries, really. Me and Korra both have tried to stay away from the press. Plus, like you said, I don’t look like the same Wu.”

“Yeah, you look great. Happier.” Opal commented, which made Asami remember how the Earth prince used to look, bags under his eyes and always hiding behind his aunt at parties.

“I am. Collage has been a wonderful experience, and well, Korra, Bolin and Mako really are something special.”

“I can tell.” Opal smiled, and Asami nodded in argument. Both girls were already smitten with two people from the group. Wu was practically preaching to the choir. 

“You are all really something.” She laughed, shaking her head, thinking of perfect blue eyes and beautiful tan skin, toned body and a crooked smile.

“Now, enough about me! Opal! You really took a liking to Bolin I see.” Wu smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, causing the short girl to blush and look away.

“I guess I have.” She said shyly, and Asami’s heart soared at the flustered yet happy look on her best friend's face.

“He’s a good person, I’ll tell you that. And Asami, you-”

“-I, am engaged.” She cut him off, giving him a small smile, lifting up her hand to show the ring she had yet to take off.

“Yes, I am aware.” Wu said sadly, giving a sympathetic smile.

Asami felt her phone begin to ring in her back pocket. When she pulled it out and checked the ID, her heart sank and a look of annoyance must of crossed her face because Opal responded with a,

“Speaking of fuck-face.” Which caused Wu to snort and Asami smile slightly.

“Do you mind if I take this outside?” Asami gestured slightly with her hand toward the outside patio.

“Yeah, the tea room should be clear,” Wu nodded, and both he and Opal gave a small, good luck smile. Asami thanked him and left, answering the phone once she slid the door closed, leaving her alone in the open area of the ‘tea room’.

“Hey sweetie.” She said with a fake sweet smile, sitting down at one of the perched seats by the edge of the open patio, overlooking the sea.

_ “Asami, darling.”  _ Amon spoke carefully, clearly trying his best to not sound upset,  _ “I told you to call me three days ago.” _

“Oh I’m sorry! I must have lost track of time.” She rolled her eyes, but her heart was in her throat, trying to ignore the feeling of Amon’s distorted voice so close to her ear.

_ “Right. Well, I just would like to let you know that your father has joined me in Ba Sing Se. He’ll be with me for the reminder of the months.” _

“My father? Why?” Asami tried to keep the annoyance and anger from her voice. If the two of them were there, then the business Amon was attending to must've been about her company. If that was the case, she wished to be there. It was still her family’s legacy, and spirits be damned if she was giving it up so easily.

_ “Just as another voice in meetings. No need for you to worry your pretty head about, my dear.” _

“Amon, if it’s something to do with my company then-” 

_ “ _ Our  _ company, dear. Actually, right now, it’s your  _ fathers _ company. Not  _ yours _. When we wed, it’ll be ours. And like I said. No need to worry. I was just informing you. Now, enjoy your silly...vacation.” _

“Amon-!” Asami yelled angrily into her phone, but her betrothed had already hung up. Seething, Asami slammed her phone down onto the table beside the raised chair was sitting on. She took deep breaths, rubbing her temples, trying to release the rising anger. 

“I’ll kill him, I swear.” Asami muttered under her breath, head still in her hands, shoulders hunched. She allowed some more minutes to pass before she finally stood, shoving her phone into her back pocket and making her way back inside.


	13. “Are you challenging me, Korra?”

Korra heard the muffled frustrated voice of Asami from the tea room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she approached the coach where Opal and Wu were talking in hushed tones.

“Hey, is everything ok?” She asked, causing the two in front of her to jump.

“What, nothing!” Wu yelled, before his olive green eyes settled on Korra and released a sigh.

“Everything’s fine. Asami’s just on the phone with,” he gave a side eyed look to Opal before continuing, “he-who-must-not-be-named.”

“Voldermort?” Korra’s face scrunched up in confusion as she looked between the two.

“Her, uh, fiance.” Opal said hesitantly. She stared at Korra, seemingly trying to gauge the reaction of the watertriber.

“Oh.” Korra replied, mouth dry, features schooled. She let out a small sigh, before hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to Wu, who yelped in response.

“You ok?” Opal asked Korra.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just checking.”

“Right. So, what are we doing today!” Korra did her best to try and sound cheery. Opal and Wu filled Korra in on the plan the duo had made for the day, and while Korra had nodded along, her mind was elsewhere, thinking of a certain Sato. It wasn’t until she heard the click of the sliding door did Korra perk up, practically leaping off the couch. When she saw Asami’s tired face, Korra reached out without thinking, grabbing Asami’s hand. She was vaguely aware of Wu and Opal following behind her, as well as both Mako and Bolin coming down the stairs.

“Hey,” Was all Korra could say, trying to catch Asami’s perfect emerald eyes. She succeeded, and the moment Asami looked up from their joined hands, Korra felt her heart beat faster. They really were the most vibrant and perfect shade of green. 

“Hey.” Asami said with a small smile, giving Korra’s hand a gentle squeeze. With a calming breath, Asami turned to look at the others who had gathered.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

* * *

Bowling was one of Korra’s favorite activities to do on the island. Not just because she was good at it (which she really was) but also because the entire atmosphere always put Korra in a great mood. She wore a tight white shirt, hoping for it to glow under the black-lights of the bowling alley. She also wore pressed, high rise black jeans, in an attempt to still look somewhat nice. The place was in the city, allowing for a nice drive singing along to music and laughing. Opal and Asami had both taken their rented Thunderbird, with Bolin tagging along. Mako, Wu and Korra all piled into Korra’s Sato-Wrangler. Both cars had their tops down, and tuned to the same radio channel, which allowed for a double car karaoke, making them twice as loud on particularly empty streets and highways. Once they got to Ember Island’s main city, towering buildings and general busy atmosphere, the group turned down the blasting radio so as to not disturb the residents that were still at work in the middle of the day. It took only a couple of minutes to pull into a beach side parking lot, Asami offering to cover the cost of both cars, and handing off the cash she somehow had to the man working too quickly for anyone to protest.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Korra said once the group locked each car, making sure to put up the roofs, and had all come together next to Asami’s and Opal’s rental.

“I wanted to.” She smiled, nudging Korra in the shoulder with her own.

The group agreed that before they indulge themselves in trashy bowling alley food, that they would all go to a nice restaurant for lunch. None of them knew much about the city, Korra and her crew mostly stuck to the small town that Zuko’s summer home was near. Each pulled out their phone and began looking up good places near them, deciding on a noodle place that sat along the shore.

“Looks like they have some watertribe classics!” Korra had said cheerily, showing everyone her phone screen.

“Looks like Kwongs.” Asami had commented, which Korra smiled at. What are the odds that she and Asami had gone to the same noodle shop in the city back home? Perhaps when they go back they could have dinner there together. The fantasy was short lived, though, when Korra remembered the large diamond that sat on Asami’s finger. Whether she loved him or not, Asami was still engaged. Perhaps as friends, they would go to lunch at Kwongs. Korra thought that would satisfy her need-her craving- for Asami enough, all through the pulling sensation that once again made itself known, seemed to disagree. She pushed that all down, and pulled up the map feature on her phone. 

* * *

They spent a couple hours eating, paying the check and leaving at around 4:30. It was still bright out, the sun rays hitting Korra’s face, wrapping her in warmth. They got to the dark bowling alley and arcade, the air conditioning hitting her, sending a chill through her body. She shivered, and beside her, she saw Asami shiver as well. The urge to pull her closer in an attempt to keep her warmer did not go unnoticed by Korra, but was promptly ignored. Instead, she went ahead of the group, toward the bored teen who was manning the lanes. She paid for the expanses, and then motioned everyone else over to get their bowling shoes.

The bowling lanes were warmly lit with light that hung low from the ceiling. They made up most of the large indoor area, with an arcade, more dimly lit with black lights and carpeted, to the left of the entrance, father down. Some pop song was playing over the speakers throughout the entire building. The group was given lane 1, at the very end, next to a wall. The next bowling group was in lane 5, which made it feel as if they had their own personal space, alone in their little area. Bolin and Korra had already ordered nachos and a basket of fries. The food was brought to them five minutes later, and despite having just eaten, Korra’s stomach grumbled with hunger at the delicious smell, and before long, she and Bolin had finished both nachos and fries off.

“You guys just ate.” Mako had said once all the food had been devoured.

“Yeah, and now we ate again.” Korra smiled at him as she stood up, walked over to the ball return rack and picked up her marble blue one. Slotting her figures through the hole, and with a carefully aimed roll, knocked all the pins down.

“YES!” She rolled, holding both arms up over her head in victory. 

“Damn Korra,” Opal smirked at her, “you’re almost as good as Miss Sato over here.”

“Almost?”

“Well,” Asami perked up, “seeing as it is my turn, I can show you why you are indeed,  _ almost _ , as good as me.” And she winked.

Korra’s heart was about to give out. It was beating so hard, she could hear it in her ears. Something in her stomach dropped, as she stood in front of the lane, staring at Asami who picked up her own bowling ball, and  _ sauntered _ over. Sauntered? What was she doing? It took all the strength she had to move out of the way, and with a dried mouth, said,

“B-by all means. Show me how it’s done.” It sounded more nervous than smooth. Korra moved to take a seat next to Opal, who turned to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Watch her real closely.” The Bei Fong said, giving Korra a light nudge. She wasn’t going to be told twice, and gave Asami her full attention. Well, Asami’s backside. If it was possible, Korra’s heart began to beat faster. She didn’t realize how... _ good _ , someone could look bowling. Korra swallowed thickly as Asami bent slightly, wound up, and then took two steps forward before releasing her ball. It went right down the middle, and with a satisfying crash, took out all the pins on the farther end of the lane.

“Strike one.” She said happily, turning to the group with a flourish and providing a small bow.

“Woah.” Bolin and Mako said in unison, eyes jumping from the scoreboard and Asami, who began to make her way toward Korra.

“That was...wow.” Korra smiled at her, so preoccupied with staring at Asami, she missed the wink Opal gave to Wu, who smiled right back at her.

“ _ Almost _ .” Asami said, sitting down on the curved couch next to Korra.

“I will admit that was impressive, Sato, but it’ll take a lot more than that to beat me.”

“Are you challenging me, Korra?”

“Oh oh! Bowl off!” Bolin shot up from his own seat with a wide smile, “Asami vs Korra, may the best bowler win!” He was practically jumping now.

“I’m curious too. None of us have ever beaten Korra. It’ll be nice to see her knocked down a peg.” Mako teased, smiling from where he was sitting. Korra glared at him, before turning to Asami and offering her hand to shake.

“Alright Sato, you are so on.” And Asami smiled at her, taking Korra’s hand and finalizing the competition with a firm shake.


	14. “Wu! I thought you were on my side!”

Opal couldn’t believe how well this was going. She turned toward Wu with a sly smile, which he returned. Asami was an amazing bowler, and incredibly competitive, and once she heard that Korra was the same, Wu and Opal knew exactly how the day should be spent. Bolin’s cute and enthusiastic cheers was a nice bonus.

“Yeah Korra!” He cheered once the tan girl claimed a spare. Opal looked at him, smiling. He really was adorable. Bolin leaned back once more, turning to look at Opal, his arm half raised, as if asking for permission. Opal leaned into him, resting her head slightly on his shoulder, and he broke into a face splitting smile, his cheeks bright read. Opal felt heat rise into her own cheeks, and turned away from him to watch Asami roll her ball tward the pins.

“Strike two,” She smiled at the rest of the group. Mako gave a low whistle before settling slightly closer to Wu, who sat to his left.  _ Interesting. _

“Damn Asami.” Mako’s amber eyes were on the lane ahead, smiling slightly, clearly impressed.

“Yeah,” Wu teased, “all Mako can do its get it in the gutter every single turn”

“That was one game.” He said, eyes now on Wu, smile still on his face.

“Korra’s up!” Opal cheered, everyone else giving up their turns. A series of whoops and claps erupted from the group as Korra grabbed her ball and walked past Asami, who mouthed good luck. Opal didn’t miss the look in both women’s eyes as they passed each other.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Bolin had leaned down and whispered into her ear. His voice was sweet and smooth, almost sing-song like. It sent a slight shiver down her spine, but filled her stomach with an immense warmth. Opal turned her head up slightly so as to whisper back, but before she could say anything, she caught his soft, light green eyes and her breath hitched. It happened so quickly, his face so close, a small smile on his lips as he waited for her response. She leaned in, barley grazing his lips, before pulling back and with a smile of her own.

“‘Sami’s got nothing on her.” Bolin’s beautiful eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, and his whole body felt tense beside her. His stunned demeaner only lasted a second before he relaxed back into Opal with a cheeky grin.

“Korra’s gonna blow her out of the water.”

No one else seemed to notice the couple, to focused on Korra, who had now knocked down every pin except for one.

“Wooh! Suck it Korra!”

“Wu! I thought you were on my side!”

“Now why would you think that!”

Korra went to sit next to Bolin, grumbling about something Opal couldn’t make out.

“Come on Kor,” Bolin tried, leaning away from Opal so as to nudge the watertriber, “One bad round ain’t gonna hurt ya. You still got like, 5 more to go. I don’t actually know how many rounds are in bowling.” Opal chuckled softly before turning to Asami, who had just picked up her ball. She gave a smile to the group, and without looking at the lane behind, she rolled the ball with one hand through her legs, keeping her back straight. It was an impressive trick, one she knew Asami’s mother used to do when she was a child. Opal never met Asami’s mother, but she knew that Yasuko Sato was an exceptional bowler. 

The ball went down dead center of the lane once more, knocking down all ten pins.

“Strike three.” She said, standing up straight, pushing her long, wavy, raven hair aside. She gave the group a quick bow, and went to sit down between Mako and Korra, who both sat there in stunned silence. 

“That was-”

“Wow.” Korra cut Mako off, her voice just above a whisper. The girl was sitting upright, her eyes large and unwavering from Asami’s own amused smile. Opal was smiling as well, giving an ‘I told you so’ look to Bolin.

“Your turn Korra.” The Sato said. Korra could only nod in response as she stood up and made her way to ball return. Opal focused her eyes on Wu, who was watching Korra with amusement, his head leaning on Mako's shoulder, Mako’s arms crossed.

“Bolin,” Opal motioned for him to lean down slightly, and she carefully put her lips next to his ear, “Mako and Wu?” Bolin eyed his older brother, eyebrows furrowed, as if contemplating something.

“You know, I could never tell. But I read Mako’s diary, so very much yes.” Opal stifled a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Bolin was smiling as well and for maybe the hundredth time this day alone, Opal practically swooned over his grin. She wrapped both arms around his bulky torso, leaning on his broad shoulders. She turned to Asami, but her best friend was too entranced by Korra, her emerald eyes unwavering from her back. Korra’s tight white shirt showed the toned muscles of her back and arms, and every time she would forcefully roll the ball, there was a slight flex in each of them. 

“Way to go, Kor!” Bolin cheered, his arm around Opals shoulder. His body had tensed slightly when he yelled and once he relaxed, Opal buried her face into the soft fabric of his dark green t-shirt. Bolin always smelled like fresh Earth, and she took a deep breath in, lost in his warmth, no longer caring about the competition. Wu could take care of the whole Korrasami thing on his own for now. Opal was ready to just indulge in everything Bolin was for the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Opal and Bolin content, and more to come.


	15. “No, I’m just crying over a girl I just met. Completely normal and rational.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is still going slowly, but at the same time there isn't really a plot yet. I'm writing chapter 18 as we speak, and after that I'm hoping to speed things up, make it so its less awkward and kind of try and not have a redo of the flaws in the previous chapters. Anyways! Hope you like the next couple chapter...And Asami got some issues.

What was she doing? She was blatantly flirting with Korra, something she couldn’t do, something she had told herself she wouldn’t allow herself to do.  _ And Korra was flirting right back.  _ What was she going to do? Nothing _ would come from it _ she had told herself, but she knew that was a lie. She was playing with Korra’s heart, all because, what, she had this strange sensation, this weird pulling feeling whenever the shorter girl was around. She was new to this whole love at first sight thing, but she assumed one of them shouldn’t be engaged already. She didn’t love Amon, that was true, but even so, could she ever forgive herself for cheating. The simple fact was, Asami was engaged, she was committed, no matter who she was committed too. Right?

And what if she did cheat? What if she had a small fling, and somehow stayed out of the public eye, then what. Korra was staying on the island for 11 weeks. Would that be enough? Because the scariest thing was, if she started something with Korra, she wasn’t sure she could stop. Asami still knew very little of Korra. She had somehow neglected to ask what she studied in school, what her favorite food was, what her favorite song was, salt or pepper, sweet things or sour? No, she knew none of it, and yet, it felt so easy to just admit that she was head over heels for Korra. It was so easy to be able to say that she wanted to know how those lips tasted. If she had to guess, it would be sea salt. Asami could admit to herself she imagined going to Kwongs with her once they were all back in the city.  _ Not  _ as friends, of course. Asami wanted to look at tabloids, newspapers, gossip channels, see how they called each other best friends, new acquaintances, perhaps even business partners. They would laugh together at the ignorance of the public. Perhaps they would think that Asami had become a delegate for Republic City, talking politics with the chieftain's daughter. 

Asami was so lost in thought, (and too focused on Korra’s back muscles that shown there her tight white shirt) she didn’t even realize it was her turn until Korra was right in front of her, leaning down slightly so as to be eye level with Asami, who was still seated on the couch.

“Alright Sato. Only a couple rounds left.” She wore a sly smile. Asami matched it.

“Means you’re running out of time to catch up to me, princess.” The nickname had slipped out. She felt just as shocked as Korra looked, but hid her own surprise behind a small smile. Before her relaxed exterior could crumble under the stare of perfect eyes, Asami stood and brushed past Korra, picking up her ball from the return rack.

“Daughter of chief. Not a princess.”

“No. You’re pretty much an ice princess.” Asami went on, not ready to give up her nickname for Korra just yet.

“Hey, wait! I’m a prince, you're a princess,” Wu said from behind her, “we should get married. Expand our kingdoms!”

“No.” Mako and Asami said at once, which made Asami look back at Mako, his face slightly red, and she knew that hers was too.

“I mean…” Mako tried, looking at Asami for help.

“That would be a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I don’t know,” Wu continued, “Me and Korra would be a power couple. Plus, she’s hot as all hell.” Asami didn’t know how to respond, so instead she gave Mako an apologetic look, and turned back toward the lane.

“Alright you convinced me. Korra is hot as hell, and that’s all you really need. When's the wedding?” And with that, she bowled, knocking down every single pin except for three on the left. She went toward the return rack and waited for her ball to be pushed through. 

“You think I’m hot?” Asami froze. Korra had said it in a teasing tone, but somehow, that made it worse.

“Um, well, of course,” She turned to look over her shoulder, flipping her thick hair so as to be able to see Korra fully, “I do have eyes after all.” The look on Korra’s face was gratifying.

_ What am I doing? _

After she knocked the remaining pins down, earning a spare, Asami excused herself to use the bathroom. She saw the women's bathroom sign next where they got their bowling shoes, and headed in that direction. Once the bathroom door swung shut behind her, and she saw she was alone, Asami leaned against the sink, looking down at the faucet. She turned it on, letting cold water pool into her cupped hands, and then splashed it in her face, running it through her hair.

“What am I doing?” She asked herself again, this time out loud. She thought back to the Sato estate, the separate bedrooms she and Amon shared, despite being engaged. She thought about the family they would have to have, thought about being trapped in that estate, the company no longer hers, the house no longer hers, her life...no longer really hers. And she was coping fine with that. Well, fine enough. And then suddenly Korra caught her in a random grocery store. Then again, when the wave had crashed into her. She wished someone would catch her now, as she fell deeper and deeper under whatever spell Korra had put on her. Of course, with her luck, the watertriber would be the one to catch her. Asami wasn’t sure if that meant she had good luck or the worst ever.

“Asami?”  _ Wu? _

“What are you doing in here?”

“Checking in on you.” He said, giving a sad smile.

“I meant in the woman’s bathroom? What if someone walks in?” 

“Eh. What are they gonna do? Really, people should mind their own business. Now, what’s wrong?” Asami gave a wet laugh. She didn’t realize how close she was to crying.

“Oh, you know. Unrequited love and all.”

“Aww, sweetie.” Wu took one of Asami’s hands and pulled her in a tight hug. She buried her face into the shorter boy's neck, ignoring the fact that this was the second time she was crying over Korra. In a span of two days.

“God, what is wrong with me? What am I doing?” Asami took a step back from Wu, the prince still holding onto her hands.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Asami.”

“No, I’m just crying over a girl I just met. Completely normal and rational.” And once again, Asami let out a wet, breathless laugh.

“Feelings aren’t really rational. Crushes and love and attraction, they are wild and crazy and so so so-”

“-Painful?”

“I was gonna say stupid, but that too.” Asami laughed once more, feeling slightly lighter.

“‘Sami, when you’re in love with someone, you don’t think rationally. Love makes us stupid, and blind, and crazy. It makes us hurt. But when we hurt over someone, it's like our heart tells us we really care about them.” 

“I don’t-I don’t understand this though. It’s been two day, Wu, two days. Love takes time, and, and getting to know one another, and involves one of us not being engaged to someone else.”

“Love is like a gunshot. It happens so quickly, we don’t even realize we were shot until we're bleeding out. What takes time is a relationship. Being able to fall in love over and over again.”

“None of this makes sense.” Asami tried to wipe away the tears that were falling down, using her wrists as tissues. The diamond on her finger scraped against her cheeks, and she wanted so bad to just throw it off and wash it down the drain.

“Don’t try to find reason to this. I don’t think there really is one. The simple fact is, your heart is telling you something. Now all that’s left to do, is listen.”

“How do I do that?”

“First thing is to stop holding back.”

“I can’t cheat on Amon.

“Why not.

“It's not right!” She was shaking her head, leaning against the sink, trying to stop the tears that she failed to wipe away.

“My mother, she wanted this for me. I’ll have a set future, our legacy sealed. If I ruin that, if the public found out…It’s not what she would have wanted.”

“She would have wanted you to be happy, Asami. Don’t put your duty to the company, to your ‘legacy’ above your own happiness.”

The two were silent for a while longer, the empty bathroom filled with stifled sobs. Splashing cold water on her face once more, attempting to rid her cheeks of any evidence of tears. She wiped her eyes of mascara and eyeliner, and reapplied red lipstick that she got from her pants pocket.

“We should get going. I don’t want them to worry.” Wu looked at her, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips pulled down in a small, worried frown. It looked as if he was going to say something, but instead just nodded his head, which Asami was thankful for. Together, they made their back to the rest of the group, Asami trying to ignore the painful tugging feeling in her chest. It seemed as if the string was back. That is assuming it ever left in the first place.


	16. “Hey, you sure you're ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, I know its a bit weird that they already like, are in love with each other, but I tried to write it like a love at first sight thing. I personally don't think I believe in love at first sight, but I thought it would be interesting to explore it.

Korra couldn’t take it anymore. Every time Asami turned to her and gave her a cheeky wink, a cocky smile, that horrid string would pull and become taught. Korra wanted so badly to think the only reason she was losing was because she was so distracted by Asami’s...everything...that she kept messing up her bowls. That's what she wanted to say, wanted to think, but in all honesty, Asami was simply a better bowler. Goddamn could that girl bowl. 

When Asami had excused herself, Korra was admittedly a bit worried. She saw the look on Asami’s face, and tried to go after her. Opal and Wu both stood up, stopping her. The pair shared a meaningful look, before Opal sat back down next to Bolin, and Wu followed Asami toward the bathroom. Korra tried to follow Wu, but before she did, Opal had leaned over and grabbed her by the arm.

“Wu’s got this,” She said, “trust him.”

“I can help. We’re friends. I want to help.”

“Help with what, Kor?” Opal looked up at her, who then turned to Bolin, then Mako. The brothers were watching with furrowed brows, worry plain on their faces. 

“I don’t know! Whatever was going on just now! I mean, one moment she's fine, then the next she’s-”

“She’s what?” Mako was standing now, moving toward the other side of the curved couch. He put a hand on Korra’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. She wanted to shrug it off, but thought better of it, instead slumping her shoulders and trying to calm her raging brain.

“I-I don’t know. I’m just worried,” Korra sat on the edge of the couch, next to Opal, “I saw that look on her face. I just want to help.”

“You don’t even know what it is you’re helping with.”

“I want to know!”

“Korra just let it be. Just for now-”

“I can’t! I can’t just let it be! This morning too! What is going on!? Somethings wrong and I want-”

“Korra, no.” Opal said it sharply enough that Korra knew she should shut up and listen. Opal continued, placing a gentle hand on her back, “Look. You don’t know what’s going on right now, and that’s fine. You don’t need to know what’s going on. Trust Wu that he can help, trust me that I know Asami well enough that she will be ok. You guys are friends, and I know you took to each other quickly. It makes sense, Asami’s awesome!” Korra laughed softly, shaking her head, but it didn’t help the hollow feeling in her stomach.

“I just…” she couldn’t find the words, “I want for her to be ok.”

“She is,” Opal assured, “It’s just hard for her. Being away from the city, the company. Being with-” Opal stopped, mouth still slightly agape.

“Being with...who?”

“Um, no one! Amon! He sucks!”

“He does suck.” Asami’s voice startled all four of them. They looked up and saw her and Wu walking toward them. Korra stood up, but made no move to go closer to the raven haired woman. 

“Still your turn?” She asked, and Korra gave a small smile.

“Didn’t want you to miss out on my amazing skills.”

“Yeah? And when are you going to show these amazing skills.” Korra chuckled, shaking her head. She didn’t miss Asami’s red cheeks, her watery emerald eyes, nor the way her sly smile seemed to fall short. The teasing lit of her voice gone, replaced with more of a wet, 

hollow sound. 

“Hey, you sure you're ok?”

“Yeah, of course.” Asami smiled, but it wasn’t as bright. She should have realized before, but Korra noticed the lack of eyeliner, seemingly washed off. Her massacre was still on ,of course, but her lipstick was not as red, no longer as perfect.

“Good,” Korra ignored the rising feeling of dread in her chest, “now watch me kick your ass.”

They stayed at the bowling alley for another two hours. Asami won. Korra didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started at a new project, another korrasami fic cause I couldn't think of another fandom at the time (though I think I will start writing for other fandoms) but I was in a block for a moment and needed a refresh. I'm refocused on this now, but if you want, look out for that other fic as well.


	17. “He says that Korra misses you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin and the kids finally arrive.

Tenzin arrived the next day, along with Pema and their children. Korra was over the moon when the kids arrived, and the same went for Naga. The large dog jumped up on all three children, and Korra joined the clump right after.

“KORRA!”

“Can we go to the beach? Can we, can we, can we?”

“Korra, check out this new trick I can do! Ok wait, help me onto the counter first!”

“I got the book you sent! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

The children jumped up and down, wayed back and forth, begging for Korra’s attention. Korra wrapped each one into one more hug before taking a deep breath, 

“Ikkie, of course we can go to the beach! Jinora, I'm so happy you liked the book, I saw it at the bookstore on campus and thought you would love it! And finally Meelo, I can’t wait to see your new trick...why do you need to be on the counter?”

“Because I need to get enough air! Obviously.” The bald, short boy crossed his arms and gave a small pout.

“Oooh. Ok ok.” Korra laughed, then scooped up the small boy into her arms and through him high in the air.

“That enough air for ya?” 

“No, higher. Come on Korra, give me all you got!” Meelo was spread out, like a flying squirrel. Korra caught him and threw him one more time, before setting him down and turning to the two older girls, who were watching with amused grins.

“So, beach?” She clapped her hands together, and Ikkie’s round face lit up.

“Beach!”

* * *

Asami got a call at around noon. She was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone when Korra’s name popped up on screen. She felt her cheeks flush, then immediately felt stupid that she got flusterd just at the sight of Korra’s name. She clicked the accept button and held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey.”

“Hey Asami! You guys doing anything today?”

“Well, besides the heist and then the muder we planned, I think we’re free. Why?”

“Well I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with us and Tenzin’s kids.”

“Of course, that sounds like fun. Tenzin’s there?”

“Yup, pulled up about an hour ago. He and Pema are sleeping right now though. So it’ll just be us and the kids.”

“Ok. When would you like us over?” 

“Whenever you’re ready. We’re going to head down the cliffs and hangout along the private beach. It’s also the perfect spot to bury the body.”

“What about the money? I can’t keep that in the house.”

“Bury it with the body. Two birds, one stone. Meet you guys there?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Asami put her phone down, a giddy smile on her face. She walked to the base of the stairs before yelling up towards Opal,

“Hey Ope! We’re going to the beach with Tenzin’s kids and everyone else!”

“Sweet! I can show off this new bathing suite!” Opal ran into view, bounding down the stairs, stopping in front of Asami, posing slightly.

“So?” She asked, showing off a green and gold two piece. The straps tied in the back, and two more ties at her hips that held up her bottoms. Her hair was pulled back, showing a smooth jaw, collar bones slightly prominent, and toned arms and abs that seemed to perfectly fit her rather tiny frame.

“Damn Opal,” Asami smiled at, giving an approving nod, “you look good.”

“I know.” Asami rolled her eyes in mocked annoyance, then made her way up the stairs to her room. She picked a basic maroon two piece, along with an oversized, white cotton button up. It was loose around her shoulders. 

Asami took the time to apply a new face of makeup, painting her lips a deep red, applying short, sharp wings of eyeliner, and darkening her already long and dark eyelashes with waterproof massacra. She mussled her hair slightly, adding some volume, making sure any tangles she had were gone. Asami finally declared herself presentable about 10 minutes later. She smiled at herself in the mirror above her dresser, wondering if Korra would like how she looked. She then berated herself for thinking that way. Nothing was going to happen between them, that was her conclusion. Besides, she didn’t even know if Korra liked her like that. Sure they flirted, they joked, they teased, but it was all innocent, right? Just people who were comfortable with each other, despite only knowing each other all of 3 days. Asami looked at the bed she had been sleeping in, the gray and white sheets, laid carefully and perfectly over the mattress. The spotless hardwood floors, the dresser that sat underneath the mirror, her makeup supplies in the top drawer. She looked at the frame photo that sat on the dressers top surface, a happy family, the color slightly faded by age. She stared at her younger, smiling self. Then, her eyes shifted to her father, eyes alight with life, smiling fully and truly, an expression she hadn’t seen in some time. Then, with a sigh, she focussed on the last person in the picture. Her head swirled with an indescribable feeling while looking at mother. Her smile was soft, small, but genuine. Her mother’s eyes were the same color green as her own, all though it was hard to tell in the photo. And those green eyes were filled with adoration, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. She remembered when her mother would gently stroke her hair, nimble figures careening her to sleep after a nightmare or something else that had a younger Asami worked up. She closed her eyes at the memory, trying to remember the sensation, pretending as if her mother was still there, telling her that its ok to feel something for herself. That it's not selfish. When she opened her eyes once more, though, she was still alone, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering what her mother would think of her now, and all the choices she had made.

_ I’m doing this for you. You would have wanted this, you would have been proud. _

Deep down, she knew it was a lie.

“ASAMI!” She heard from downstairs. Asami gave herself a once over (again) before heading toward the loud voice of Opal.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Opal was standing in front of the door, shirtless and in a slightly see through black beach skirt. She wore black matching flip flops. She had a woven bag slung over one shoulder, and her phone in her hand. Her hip was cocked to the left, and Asami didn’t miss the small blush that graced the shorter girl's cheeks.

“What’s Bolin saying?” Asami teased, joining her best friend by the door, and peaking into the woven bag to check if Opal had bothered packing two towels. (She had.)

“He says that Korra misses you.” Asami’s stomach dropped, a look of surprise and shock must have crossed her face, because Opal looked up and broke into laughter. She felt her cheeks and ears begin to burn, and she opened her mouth to say something back, but her mind drew a blank. Instead, she let out a small, high pitched squeak,

“Really?” She tried to clear her throat, but it only led to a coughing fit, which caused Opal to laugh harder.

“No, no, he didn’t say that.” Opal sighed, calming herself before looking at Asami with a smile, “But I’m sure she does.” The girl’s voice became softer, her face almost hopeful.

“Maybe.”

“Asami, she’s known you for all of three days and she already looks at you with so much adoration.”

“Opal-”

“I know, I know. You can’t be with her or whatever because of Amon and your future and doing what makes your family proud so you are just going to be stuck in between flirting which tortures her, and completely pulling back which also… tortures her.”

“I don’t…” Asami trailed off, at a loss for words. The worst part was that Opal was right. She had been extremely flirtatious with Korra, taking a chance at something she was never going to have. Never going to pursue. And no matter what she did from now on would hurt Korra, even if only a little. 

“Hey,” Opal took Asami’s hand, slipping her phone into the woven bag she was carrying, “Someday, you are going to realize that it’s ok to be selfish sometimes, to put your happiness over someone else's. And when you do finally realize that, I’ll be right here beside you. I just hope that you’ll see you can be so much more than just some trophy wife. That  _ loving _ someone can be so much more than just that.” Asami squeezed Opal’s hand, giving her a sad smile, her heart heavy. Everything that she said sounded wonderful, but impossible. It wasn’t about her. Her mother put her other people’s happiness before her own, and Asami herself would do anything to be just like her mother. How could it be so wrong to put the company, her fathers wishes, dedicating her life to the family name, over her own desires, if her mother had done the same thing? Yasuko Sato was the perfect human being. She was the blueprint that had no flaws. Like a pristine engine she had spent weeks tweaking and perfected. Why mess with perfection when it took her so long to finally get to that point? 

Opal was staring at her, waiting for some kind of epiphany, or perhaps an answer, one which Asami couldn’t really provide.

“Beach time?” She asked, trying to shift the conversation. Besides, the earlier they leave, the earlier she would be able to see Kor-

_ Don’t do that. You're engaged. _

Opal’s eyebrows furrowed together, her mouth forming in a small line. Then, with forced enthusiasm, her friend smiled,

“Beach time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have more time with the air kids later on, don't worry. Also, I plan to go more in depth with Bolin and Mako's relationship with Tenzin Pema and Zuko, because despite not knowing each other for as long as Korra as known the older adults, they are still close and the way I have it planned is really sweet(I think).


	18. “Sorry shark brows, but you snooze you loose.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...They will fill a hole you never realized you had. They heal the ache you never noticed.”

Korra felt more than heard Asami’s arrival. It was like a pull in the back of her head, a tingling feeling, and it compelled her to turn around. And there she was, walking side by side with Opal, a red two piece covered by an open, white beach shirt. Korra watched, paralyzed by Asami’s overall beauty and exposed porcelain skin. She didn’t hear Mako walking up from behind her, until he spoke.

“You really like her.” He noted, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

_ You have no idea,  _ she thought, “She’s...nice.”

“Nice?” Korra turned her head to look at Mako whose eyebrows were raised and mouth quirked up in amusement.

“What about Wu? You really like him, huh.”

“Wu’s...nice.” He signed, dropping his shoulders, admitting defeat. Korra chuckled, then turned her eyes back to the two girls. They were closer now, and yet, Korra still felt unprepared.

“Opal! Asami! Come set up over here!” Bolin yelled from somewhere to the left. Opal and Asami turned toward Bolin and Tenzin’s kids, and Korra and Mako watched silently. Wu ran up and greeted both women with a hug.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” Mako laughed dryly.

She paused before asking, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Mako didn’t respond, and Korra held her breath. She was looking for some kind of validation that she wasn't crazy for feeling this way. Korra wanted him to tell her ‘of course I do! Everyone does! You’re not absolutely insane or obsessive!’ but she knew that was a long shot. She wasn’t even sure she believed in soulmates herself. Late last night, her thoughts were plagued with wavy raven hair and emerald eyes. With slender arms and a perfect neck. Thoughts of her painted red lips kept her awake, tossing and turning. Desire, sure, but something more. The conclusion that she had come to was soulmates. Simple as that. That perhaps, when you meet your soulmate, your brain just knew from the moment on that that person was it. That was this feeling now. Korra had found her soulmate. She had been able to fall asleep with that explanation, but when she woke up,  _ soulmates _ just didn’t sit well with her. Every moment of silence between her and Mako was a step closer to the confirmation that she was, indeed, insane. So she waited, holding her breath, staring at the very woman who caused her to lose sleep.

“I think that you will meet someone who you love so much, you’ll want to scream. It’ll hurt to be apart from them. And when you're beside them, it's like nothing else matters. And the things that didn’t matter before, just suddenly do. That person will be it for you. They will fill a hole you never realized you had. They heal the ache you never noticed.”

“Do you feel that the moment you meet them though? Is that what a soulmate is?”

“A soulmate doesn't just exist. You don’t find them on the street. I think a soulmate is made. It’s waking up next to them every morning and falling in love all over again. When you feel at peace, and you realize you will never get bored of just, being with them, then you have made your soulmate.”

Mako’s words ran through Korra’s head, like a hamster on a wheel. It was on repeat,  _ ‘I think a soulmate is made.’ _ But Korra hadn’t made a relationship with Asami. She hadn’t woken up beside her, or fallen asleep next to her, all through the idea was pleasant enough. Her head began to hurt, and she was about to ask Mako another question, when he sighed once more and shoved his hands into his black swim trunks,

“Come on Kor,” He turned his head and smiled down at her, his amber eyes filled with an unreadable emotion, “We came to have fun, right?”

“Is talking to me not fun?” She joked, but complied and they both began walking toward the others.

“I always enjoy talking to you, you know that.” They smiled at each other, sharing a private moment of understanding, both acknowledging the others struggles. That was until Meelo ran head first into Mako’s stomach and both boys tumbled to the sand. Korra doubled over laughing, taking a minute to catch her breath and wipe tears from her eyes, before reaching down to help both Mako and Meelo up.

“Not funny.” Mako grumbled, which only made Korra laugh harder.

“Sorry shark brows, but you snooze you loose.” And the little boy took off running once more. Bolin shoved through Mako and Korra, chasing after him. 

Meelo, it turns out, is much faster than Bolin. 


	19. “Can I ask you a question?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old Mako POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaacckkk!

Mako dusted himself off and continued to walk toward the rest of the group. He saw Asami and Wu, talking between themselves, laughing. A tug of jealousy forced him to walk faster. 

“Hey.” He gave a small wave, sliding next to Wu, hoping neither he nor Asami would notice Mako’s insistence on being so close to him.

“Hey you.” Wu smiled at him, and butterflies began to take flight in his stomach, forcing their way up in his throat.

“Hey Mako. Thanks for letting me and Opal come along.” Asami smiled and Mako knew just what Korra saw in her. The woman’s smile was perfect, contagious. 

“Uh, yeah. No problem. It’s really no big deal.” He tried to shake the awkwardness away and surely failed miserably. He knew he was no good in social settings, and he silently kicked himself for being so terrible at conversation. Wu and Asami seemed to not notice his social awkwardness, because they just continued to talk, and Mako was more than happy to just listen. Sometimes providing his two cents. 

It went like that for a couple hours. People talking and laughing, Korra and Bolin running around with Meelo and Ikki, Opal and Asami getting to know Jinora. Sometimes Mako went with Korra and Bolin to the shore, other times he joined in on the intellectual conversation Jinora and Asami were holding. Switching between them and Opal and Wu. It seemed so natural, everything fitting so perfectly. Opal and Asami weren’t strangers, at least not anymore. They were already practically part of the family, new additions to the crew. The conversation never lapsed, energy never dimmed, action never stopped. It was when the sun began to dip toward the waters edge did everyone begin to wind down. The kids dug into the food Korra had packed, while Opal and Asami insisted they weren’t hungry, or that they didn’t want to steal anyone's food. Korra, being the unstoppable force of goodness, eventually convinced the two women to at least have some of the fruit she had packed.

“Come on, there’s plenty!” Korra promised, and with a word of thanks, both Opal and Asami began to dig in. Mako wasn’t hungry. He had eaten an apple, placing the core into a plastic bag that served as their trash can. He then made a comment about going for a small walk along the shore and left the group to their dinner. He was a good couple paces away when he finally stopped and looked out across the sea. His mind began to wander toward his and Korra's previous conversation. _‘Do you believe in soulmates’_ she had asked, and Mako, for a moment, didn’t have an answer. He tried his best to comfort his friend in her time of need. Korra seemed confused, worried that she had gone insane. It was written all over her face. This crush was really doing a number in her, and Mako could relate. He thought of Wu, his feelings toward him that seemed to grow more persistent day by day. It was unfair, the way he smiled, small dimples popping up on the side of his round, perfect cheeks. The way his eyes lit up whenever someone talked to him, so eager to interact with people, so happy to share his thoughts. He and Mako were nothing alike in that sense. But, they were similar in the way they both had a desire to better the world. Mako knew Wu-despite putting on the appearance of a narcissist-wanted what was best for everyone. He saw the way the prince looked at the world, how he saw the beauty beyond the broken bits and pieces. Mako admired that. He was never very good at seeing the good parts, that was, until he met Wu. His world had opened up. It shined brighter, and he laughed fully around him. It felt silly to admit it to himself.

Mako heard the soft crunch of sand under bare feet and turned to find Asami headed his way. 

“Hey.” She said softly, a small smile on her ruby lips.

“Oh, uh, hey.”

Asami seemed to notice the far away look that was surly in his eyes, and a look of doubt flashed across her face, “I don’t mean to intrude. I can leave if you would like.”

“No no,” he insisted, putting up his hands, “please, stay. I was...getting lonely.” They smiled at each other and Asami moved to stand next to him, looking out toward the water. Mako did the same, looking away from the raven haired girl.

“So,” he began, cringing slightly, “uh, sorry, that was bad. I’m not good at,” he gestured between the two, before shoving both hands into the pockets of his swim trunks, “social interactions I guess.”

Asami smiled at him and sat down on the sand. Mako did the same thing, raising one knee and resting his arm on it, leaning back on the other. Asami hugged her knees close to her chest, placing her chin on her knees.

“Don’t worry about it, really. I was never really good at casual conversations either.”

“Really? You seem so in your element when you talk with other people.” Asami released a small laugh, closing her eyes as she did so.

“Glad the years of etiquette school worked. I’m good with polite conversation. Trained in the art of diplomacy.” She said with an air of fake enthusiasm. After that, a silence settled over the two, and Mako shifted uncomfortably, trying to wrack his brain for conversation topics. Asami though, saved him.

“How do you know Zuko and Tenzin and all of them? You and Bolin seem so close to the firelord.”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Mako smiled proudly, thinking of his adoptive family, “Me and Bo, we don’t really have parents you know. Bounced around in the foster system for a while. When we met Korra, we clicked almost immediately. The first summer we spent together, she took us to Zuko's place up here, and the entire family was here. Katara, Zuko, Toph, Tenzin, Kya II, Bumi II. They took us in immediately, treating us like we were their family as well. I remember that night I cried. I couldn’t remember the last time I felt like I was in a home I belonged in. Zuko must have heard me, because he knocked on the door to my room. I told him all about me and Bo’s past. I just dumped it all on him, and he stayed there, listening, comforting me all night. I remember so vividly, that night. He told me I was part of his family now. That we belonged here. We only met that day.” Mako felt the feelings all over again. The relief, the happiness, the joy and hopefulness. He remembered crying into the old man’s beard, until he fell asleep. It seemed so long ago now. The firelord took the brothers in, and for that, Mako always felt indebted to him. Over the years though, he had learned to let it go. To accept that is just what family does. They take each other in.

“Wow,” Asami smiled at him, a certain twinkle in her watery eyes, “Mako, that’s amazing.”

“You’re telling me.” He laughed warmly, the happy feeling settling in his stomach and keeping him warm in the now cool air of dusk. He waited a couple seconds, letting the two bask in a comfortable silence, before speaking, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Ask away.”

“Do you love him?”

“What?”

“Amon. Do you love him?” Asami stayed silent for a moment, staring out at the dark ocean. The tide was begging to come in, waves crashing around them. The water reached Mako’s feet, but avoided Asami. The tide seemed to curve around her. It was as if the water didn’t want to touch her. It didn't break delicate porcelain skin. Like the waves where afraid she would wash out to sea, and float endlessly until she finally drowned. 

Finally, “No. I don’t.”

“Then why marry him?” Mako looked at the woman, who refused to look back. There was a soft golden glow on her face as the last of the sunlight faded beneath the waves.

“Because I have too.”

“Do you?”

“It’s what my mother would have wanted.” Mako said nothing, thinking over her words. He never grew up with a mother, lost her at too young of an age. But he was certain that a mother would want her child to marry someone they loved.

“What makes you say that?” He asked.

“Because it is good for the company. Good for my future. Good husband, good kids, perfect life, you know. That's what she wanted.”

“She wanted you to have a perfect life?”

“Of course she did. A happy perfect life.”

“Those two aren’t mutually exclusive.” 

Asami stayed quiet, and a strange feeling fought its way into Mako’s throat. He felt like he was going to sob.

“You know,” he began, swallowing the rock that tried to prevent him from talking, “growing up I asked myself what my parents would have wanted me to do. I wondered if I was doing anything right, if they would be proud of me. That's all I wanted really, for them to be proud of me. It took me a while to realize that they would be proud of me as long as I was happy. As long as I did the right thing. As long as I was true to myself,” he turned to look at the group, the electric lanterns they had brought now on, “and being true to myself is doing what I want, loving who I want. Even if that means to be selfish, just a little bit. So, I guess what I’m asking is whether or not perfect is good enough,” he fixed his eye on Asami now, trying to convey the swirling mess of emotions he felt himself to her, “Is it enough to make you happy? Is that what you want? Is that really what your mother would have wanted?” He continued to stare at Asami, waiting for an answer he knew he wasn’t going to get. Seconds passed and she remained silent, so Mako turned once more toward the sea. He thought about Korra, how she stared at the girl, adoration, as if they had known each other for years. Mako learned once in high school biology that love was nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain. A release of oxytocin and dopamine. It doesn’t take long for the reaction to happen, and only grows stronger with time. There was an opportunity here, he knew. And one he wasn’t about to waste. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, then asked,

“Do you love her?” 


	20. “Love’s a strong word.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But love doesn’t really abide by the steady flow of time. It's like a match, lit in a matter of seconds, burning bright enough to melt wax wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, just wanted to thank everyone again for comments and kudos and everything. Holy fuck it makes me so happy. I do read them (but don't interact cause i don't know, but I can if yall would like) buuuttt, Ill try to have the chapters come out more regularly. Now, may I present this chapter, which has some world building in it, so that's fun.

“Do you love her?”

Asami felt the air get sucked from her lungs. The question left her breathless, and the peaceful scenery faded away far too quickly. The ocean was no longer a dark blue, instead an inky black, with harsh waves crashing into the surface of the beach. The laughs from the group seemed to fade out. She and Mako were shrouded in silence as he waited patiently for Asami’s answer, and Asami waited for a beam of light to take her far, far away. She digested the words, slowly, and felt a rock hit the bottom of her stomach. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper,

“Love’s a strong word.”

She heard him sigh, perhaps in disappointment, and felt the sand shift around her as Mako got up and dusted himself off.

“I see the way she looks at you, like you’re the center of the universe. The axis her world turns on, despite only knowing each other for less than a week. But love doesn’t really abide by the steady flow of time. It's like a match, lit in a matter of seconds, burning bright enough to melt wax wings.” Asami looked up at the man, and caught amber eyes looking intensely at her own, “It’s up to you to keep the fire going. To feed the flames, or to let the match burn up until it's nothing.” Mako gave her one last knowing look, before walking away toward their group. Asami stayed where she sat, choking on something invisible.

Her heart string became taught, tugging on her chest until she finally turned to look in the direction it was pulling. There, walking in the puddles of the tide was Korra, illuminated so beautifully by the full moon. The sea seemed to bend to her will, waves crashing at her feet, but never splashing her, simply bowing to their queen. Or princess, since that's what Korra kind of was. 

“Hey you.” She said with a soft smile, and Asami’s heart squeezed. She felt lighter than air, as the toned woman sat next to her, leaning back on both hands, staring out toward the horizon. 

“Hey.” Asami responded, staring at Korra’s profile, her perfect jaw clenched slightly.

“Hope you don’t mind some company.” Korra turned to look at her, and shining blue eyes met her gaze. They were filled with a sorta kindness that one can only obtain from years of being broken down. She had seen that same look in her mothers eyes. 

“I could never mind your company.” She replied softly, feeling as if she was about to float away.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them staring out at the horizon, thinking their own private thoughts. Asami tasted the bitter question Mako had asked, and she still lacked the strength to fully swallow it and come up with an answer. Luckily, Korra’s voice broke through the heavy silence. 

“Sokka would say that Yue looks beautiful today.” 

“The moon?”

“Yeah. You know, the story of Yue the princess that saved the Northern Tribe during a Fire Nation siege.

“I remember learning about it in school. She was extremely brave.”

Korra hummed in response, then lifted her arm, the two koi fish coiled around it seemingly glowing in moonlight. 

“I always loved that story. Sokka told it all the time when I was little, and he made sure to emphasize the importance of the ocean and moon spirits. How they were intertwined forever, in an eternal dance, keeping balance. Growing up, I would say that I would go to the moon, just to tell her that Sokka says hello. Whether or not Yue actually turned into the moon never occurred to me. I just knew Sokka once loved it. Loved her.” 

“That’s really sweet.”

Korra laughed, “Sappy too, isn’t it. Sokka always said that was one of the reasons Aang chose me. Because I wanted to tell the moon hello, because I wanted to help Sokka I guess.”

“Ambassador Aang was such an important figure. It baffles me that you were so close to him and his family.” 

“Well, I am his successor.”

“Really?” Asami was in shock. Ambassador of the four nations was a high ranking job. The point of it is to have one person keep balance among the nations, so one couldn’t get extremely strong again and try to take over the entire world. Asami always thought that was a lot to put on one person's shoulders, and now here she was, face to face with that very person. 

“Yeah,” Korra laughed again, but sounded hollow, “When the 100 year war was over, and Aang was appointed the peace bringer of sorts, blessed by Raava I guess, he was told that when his death occurred, he would need to choose a new one, so they could begin to train and learn. It takes a ton of preparation in order to keep the world at peace. When he chose me, the day he died, I was swept away to a private institution. For safety purposes I suppose. I had private tutors, scholars who taught me all about the 100 year war, about each nation, about diplomacy and such. I was taught how to fight there as well, just in case the need for it arises. 

“How old were you?” Asami knew the day Aang died. She was no younger than 6. 

“5, when he died. When I turned 9, that's when I was whisked away. I had visitors like Tenzin and Katara, but no one else. It wasn’t far from the chief’s manor, where my family lived, so on weekends I was accompanied by at least 4 guards, just so I could visit my mom and dad. It was...suffocating. But growing up, I didn’t care. All I wanted to be was a good ambassador, just like Aang was. I focused solely on that. It was my purpose in life. Tied to my identity. I couldn't wait until I was 18, when I would finally fulfill my destiny. My purpose.”

“I thought you said you were in college?” 

“Oh, I am. I finally woke up from my self righteous trance and fought so hard to delay when I would become the new Aang.”

“What did it? What convinced you to, wake up.”

Korra was silent for a moment, and Asami waited, holding her breath for the reply. Of course, no amount of preparation would have helped her for Korra’s answer.

“Your mother, actually. Yasuko Sato.” 

* * *

The world seemed to fade away as she fell into a distant memory. Emerald eyes matching her own, smiles that could light up an entire room. She looked up from the ocean, where her eyes had been trained for the entirety of their conversation, only to find Korra’s shining, kind gaze, and a sad smile on her face. It was so obvious now, how truly beaten down Korra looked. How tired and worn she was, and it broke Asami’s heart. This wasn’t the same carefree college student she met at the beach however many days before. This was a girl who’s shoulders carried the weight of the world.

“H-how? How did you know her?”

“Well, I was about 13. It was a charity event for something I don’t remember now. But everyone who was anyone was there. Big political figures from every nation, the council members of Republic City, lobbyists and big donors. Of course that meant the chiefs of the water tribes were there, as well as the Satos.” Asami nodded in understanding, listening intently to Korra’s story, waiting patiently for the emergence of her mother’s name.

“I remember going and feeling all eyes on me. No one knew my name, nor what I looked like, but they knew of my existence, and knew my lineage. They knew what I was, put it that way. Well, half way through the charity event, I remember looking out across the crowd, next to my father, and feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. I was supposed to protect all these people. I was supposed to keep balance in a world that I had never explored or experienced. I guess I didn’t realize how many people existed. I remember running out of the large room, out into the hall. I cried, just outside those closed doors, thinking that I was a failure. I was only 13, with the weight of the world on my back. It only took one trip to the city for my composure to crack, and for that weight to crush me. I was alone in that hallway for a while, before I heard the door creak open, and out came Yasuko Sato. She was wearing this red and gold dress, her hair done up perfectly. She was truly a vision of perfection. And when she came over to me, I shot straight up and attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes. She bent down so we wore eye level, and smiled softly. Her expression was so gentle and welcoming. I had reached out and touched her cheek, and she put her hand on mine. She asked me what was wrong, and I just exploded. I said that I felt weak, that I was going to be a horrible ambassador, that I wasn’t going to be able to help anyone. I told her how I was so tired, how overwhelmed and stressed I was. I told her how I just wanted to fulfill my purpose, to make people proud. To make my parents proud. To make Aang proud. 

I’ll never forget that look on her face, you know. She wiped away a tear from beneath my eye and said ‘Well, I’m not Aang, and you are not my daughter but, if you  _ were _ I would say that I will always be proud of you. As long as you stay true to yourself, you will do great things.’” Korra had a wistful smile painted on her lips, and Asami felt tears prickle her eyes as she watched the girl next to her talk.

“She told me that there really was no such thing as a destiny. No such thing as a set path. Perhaps there is fate. Fate that we meet certain people, but ultimately it's up to us to make our own way in life. 

Now looking back at it, I think Yasuko wasn’t just talking to me,” Korra turned to face her, and those ocean blue eyes were sparkling with something Asami couldn’t place, “She was talking to her daughter as well. Maybe she knew it was fate that me and you were to meet, and that, when the time came, I would tell you this story, you know. And that her last message to you would be that she will always be proud of you. That all she wanted for you was to be happy and to follow your own path, wherever that will lead.” Korra waited for Asami to say something, but she couldn’t. She saw doubt flash across the chief’s daughter, and Korra began to ramble, apologizing for overstepping, "That was probably really horrible to say, I’m  so sorry. But Yasuko really did mean a lot to me, you know, and I wish I could take back what I said if I did something wrong you know I’m really sorry-” 

Her ramblings where cut short as Asami crashed their lips together, causing both of them to fall into the sand, the tide now raising toward shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to now the song I was listening to while writing this, it was Passenger Seat by Death Cab for Cutie. Just that song on repeat.


	21. “This is gonna hurt, isn't it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is gonna hurt, isn't it.” She whispered sadly. She felt Asami go rigid beneath her own body, carefully, she turned toward Korra.
> 
> “Like hell.”

The sound of snapping strings harmonized with the crashing waves. The laughing faded until it seemed to cease, and all that was left was the tide washing in and out. Korra’s heart beated against her chest, as her back hit the ground, and Asami’s lips crashed into her own. They tasted like honey and milk. Like coming home after a long trip. It tasted like an indescribable feeling and Korra felt truly free. The earth could open and swallow them whole, and she wouldn’t have noticed. The tide could have come and swept them away, and she would embrace it, forever floating on the ocean’s surface with this beautiful and perfect woman. Deep down, Korra knew the two were sprinting toward a cliff, with an unknown at the bottom. And yet, she supposed love meant not caring for what was at the bottom, because she was so sure that when she reached the cliffs end, she would fly. Flying, that's what this feeling was. Flying. 

She felt a tug on her bottom lip, and she returned the favor, deepening the kiss, if only briefly, before Asami pulled away, foreheads still pressed together, Korra still pinned to the sand. 

“Sorry.” She heard Asami say between heavy breaths, and Korra laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t be. Please, don’t be sorry.” 

“I probably should have asked before doing that.”

“You could always try again.” There was a teasing tone in her voice, but Korra truly hoped the Sato would do it. Anything to feel that euphoria once more. Although, the feeling of her breath so close to her face, forehead to forehead, was just as enjoyable.

“Ok. Korra, can I kiss you?” 

“Mmm, let me think about it?” Asami sat up, a pout adorned her lips, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

“Korraaaa.” She almost  _ whined, _ and the shorter girl gave in, moving closer, leaning on her hands as she did.

“Ask again.” She was inches from Asami’s lips, looking down at the dark red that now looked more black, and more or less smudged.

“Korra,” closer they gravitated, pulled by their own will, instead of a forceful string, “can I kiss you?”

Korra answered by pressing her lips chastly to the Asami’s. It occurred to her that Asami’s lips were her new favorite flavor. They parted once again, far too quickly for her liking. 

“I don’t think,” Asami began, “this night couldn’t get any better.” Korra couldn’t respond, her smile too wide, her breath too short.

“I have...to agree.” She nodded, attempting to regain her thoughts and failing. The only thing she could think of was those beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of night. 

The two stayed, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, leaning on each other, until Asami declared that it was time to head to the rest of their crew.

“Or,” Korra argued, “we could just stay here.” But it was too late. The two where already walking along the shore, hand in hand, toward their loud group and the glowing lights of the electric lanterns. Korra saw Ikki and Meelo asleep, their tiny heads resting in Opal and Bolin's lap. Jinora was awake and following along with one of Wu’s stories. Mako leaned against him, and when he saw the two women walking toward their makeshift camp, he smiled knowingly, a sort of pride dancing in his eyes, but said nothing as they sat down. Opal was giving Asami a similar look, Korra noticed, and a warmth washed over her. She didn’t want the night to end. She didn’t want to have to part ways. If she could just stay in this state of happiness, surrounded by new and old friends, and the kids she loved dearly, she wouldn’t mind one bit. She listened to Wu ramble on and on, and as the night progressed, so did Korra’s tiredness. Eventually, she dropped her head onto Asami’s shoulder, and she felt the girl’s arm wrap around her waist in order to support her. That’s what did her in. The simple act of making sure Korra could rest comfortably on her shoulder. Her heart burst, and after the dust settled in her chest came that feeling of flying once more, as she lept from that cliff. She was in love. It was all falling into place perfectly, and everything was right with the world. Maybe they weren’t soulmates yet, but she knew that Asami was worth trying for it. 

Of course, bliss never lasts for too long, and reality hit Korra like a brick to the face. 

_ She's engaged.  _

How could she have forgotten? Korra straightened herself, and turned to look at the hand that held her. Long, pale fingers clutched her side, and the ring figure adorned a large diamond. She remembered the dread and disappointment she felt the first time she saw it. It made no sense to her then, having only just met the girl, but now, with all her feelings laid out on the table, the ring became the grounding anchor that reminded Korra of what can’t happen. She traced Asami’s knuckles, her fingertips grazing over the delicate diamond and gold, wondering if she would hate it as much if it was on anyone else. And of course, Korra knew the answer, she was just too ashamed to say it. 

Korra leaned her head once more on Asami’s shoulder, and turned slightly so her lips grazed the taller girl's ear. 

“This is gonna hurt, isn't it.” She whispered sadly. She felt Asami go rigid beneath her own body, carefully, she turned toward Korra.

“Like hell.” She responded, her tone just as depressing. Asami pressed a gentle kiss to Korra’s head, and she closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of the girl's lips pressed against her skin. She did her best to curl further into Asami’s side, saying a silent prayer to Yue. Whether she was listening or not didn’t matter. All she wanted was the reassurance that her heart wasn’t about to be shattered to beyond repair. The moon spirit didn’t respond, but she felt the ghost of a familiar hand grace the top of her head. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought thanks to Aang nonetheless, recognizing her mentor's habit of ruffling her hair. It was all she needed to be lulled to sleep, a seed of hope planted in her chest.

  
  


Korra asked Asami out officially the day after. It was early in the morning, and Korra had practically jumped out of bed, mind made up. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand, pulling it free of the charger, and clicked on Asami’s contact, smiling at the red heart next to the name. Her thumb hovered over the call button, and before she was able to click, her conviction wavered, and she dropped back onto her bed. 

“Ugggh! Come on, Korra! When did you become such a wuss!” Despite the two having practically made out on the shore that previous night, Korra found herself doubting whether or not Asami would say yes. Would it even be fair to ask her out? She was...engaged...after all. With a heavy sigh, and a burning feeling in her chest, Korra tapped out a small message and quickly hit send before she could second guess herself.

_ Would you like to accompany me on a romantic date? _

Yeah, she probably shouldn’t have hit send so fast. Korra felt like her whole body was vibrating, nervous energy emitting from her body. She sat up in her bed once more and looked at Naga who sat on the floor, head still tucked into her stomach and snoring softly. Her large malamute shifted her paws, releasing a huff causing Korra to smile. Her nerves were starting to settle as she watched the steady breaths of her dog, until a ding from her phone disrupted the peace. Korra took a deep breath, then clicked the notification that read _Message_ _from: Asami 💖_.

_ I would absolutely be delighted. _

_ Oh thank the spirits I thought u were going to say no _

_ I don’t think I could ever say no to you. _

Korra’s heart was in her throat as she stared at the message. She tried to imagine what Asami looked like at the moment. Perhaps her hair was a mess, tossed in different directions, like waves of untamed obsidian. Maybe it was perfect. It wouldn’t surprise Korra if the woman woke up everyday already looking absolutely flawless. There really was no wondering too it, Korra concluded. No matter what disheveled sleepy state Asami was in, she would always be the vision of perfection, her eyes dancing with Korra’s new favorite color. Her phone dinged again.

_ Sorry, too much? _

_ No! Spirits no, I was just, thinking about how perfect you are _

She saw the three bouncing dots appear, before disappearing once more and Korra was worried that perhaps  _ she  _ had crossed a line. Maybe she had said something wrong.

_ Was that too much? _

_ Nope! I’m fine! I just tripped, but I’m good now! _

Perfect. That was the exact word to describe Asami Sato. Absolutely and undeniably perfect. Sluggishly, with an untamed smile, Korra slipped out of bed. She felt as if she was floating on air, and the morning wasn’t as bad as usual. Naga stayed sleeping on the floor, and Korra leaned down to kiss the dogs head, then stood to look out the window that was on the far wall of her room. Korra pulled back the curtain, something that she never usually did, and when the morning light flooded into her room, she didn’t recoil. Korra felt like laughing uncontrollably, and with this new found uncontainable happiness, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. 

Korra was hit with a brick wall of a somber feeling. Tenzin and Zuko were talking in hushed tones by the couch, while Pema sat down in a chair, rubbing her large stomach absentmindedly, a troubled expression on her face. When Tenzin turned slightly and saw Korra standing at the bottom of the stairs, he immediately perked up, stopping all conversation. 

“Korra!” He opened his arms toward her and crossed the room, sweeping her into a warm hug. His long beard tickled her cheek and Korra stood on her toes to wrap her arms around the taller man's neck.

“Tenzin, it's so good to see you.” When they pulled away, Korra saw the tired and uneasy expression the councilman was trying to hide behind a strained smile, “Is everything ok?”

“What? Of course! It’s just been awhile since I was on vacation. Just trying to get used to it.” His smile seemed to soften slightly, becoming more genuine, “How’re your studies?”

Korra looked past Tenzin to Pema and Zuko, who were wearing similarly strained smiles and looking at her, something unnerving in their eyes. She refocused on Tenzin and tried her own smile, though it no longer came as easy, “They’ve been amazing! I’ve been learning so much. I’m glad I’ve been given the opportunity.”

“That’s wonderful Korra.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. At that moment, looking into the older man's eyes, Korra saw Aang. She saw the caring look her mentor often gave her, and in his eyes was the same look Aang always had. It was the look of a man who carried the weight of the world. Korra saw it far too often in the mirror. 

Pema pushed herself off of the chair she sat on and waddled over to her husband. Korra immediately took the pregnant woman into her arms, wrapping her in a gentle hug.

“I'm surprised you still have things to learn about the world’s culture,” Pema said, pulling away and resting her hand on Korra’s cheek, “Spirits know you were drilled about each and every nation’s history when you were a child.”

“As a kid, it was always about politics, you know. Now I can put that prior knowledge to practical use AND I get to learn more about the common culture! It’s honestly amazing.” Pema chuckled softly, rubbing her thumb below Korra’s eye and along her cheek. Korra leaned her head into the older woman’s palm, revealing in the delicate touch. Her mother did the same thing, ever since she was a child. It wiped imaginary (and sometimes real) tears from her cheek and eyes. 

“I’m so happy for you Korra.” Then the pregnant woman pulled back, giving a look to her husband, before waddling toward the tea room. Zuko said a quick good morning, then left to follow Pema.

“Tenzin…” Korra looked at the older man's face, worry now etched into his features, “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, truly. It’s just, I’m glad you are able to go to university, despite being the future ambassador. It makes being the stand in all the more worth it.” He tried for a smile, but it failed to reach his eyes. Something began to churn in Korra’s stomach. Why the fake smiles? Why the sudden change in mood? Korra decided to not push, for now. She had other things to worry about anyways- still, she couldn’t help the sick feeling from all the uncertainty and strange behaviors. 

Tenzin gestured toward the plush couch, and the two sat together. Korra with her legs folded atop the couch, and Tenzin standing upright, careful not to crease his formal robes.”

“You know you should dress for vacation, Tenzin. Are you really going to the beach looking like that?”

“Like what? This is the standard apparel for Air acolytes.”

“The air acolytes clearly never went on vacation.” She mumbled under her breath, knowing that it was the truth. The temples where the accolades used to live were large, the land around it vast and peaceful. The people there were carefree, non-violent and whimsical, but spirits know they rarely left the temples, save for humanitarian reasons.

“Now, what are you doing up so early? I recall that your personal belief is that ‘mornings are evil.’” Korra felt heat rush to her cheeks, and she ducked her head, avoiding contact with the older man.

“Uh, couldn't sleep well.”

“Oh. Apologizes. I thought it was because you and Miss Sato had a date.” Tenzin shrugged, then made to stand up, a pleased grin on his face.

“What! How- No it's- what- Who-”

“Bolin was up when I came down stairs. He is still quite the talker.”

“I’m going to kill him!”

“I’d prefer you didn’t. I’m rather fond of the boy.” Tenzin then turned fully to face her, a sort of annoying twinkle in his eyes, “Besides, I’m glad he told me. For so long, I worried that you would never have a normal upbringing. That you had been burdened with the fate of the world from too young an age. Now I see I was worried for nothing. Cause here you are, experiencing things that everyone should have the right to experience.” Tenzin leaned down and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. With a last, meaningful look, the old man turned to where his wife and Zuko disappeared too, leaving Korra in the formal sitting room. 

She sat in silence for a while, until she hurried the shuffling of feet behind her. When she turned, Wu and Mako were standing behind her, talking in hushed frantic tones.

“What’s going on with you two?” 

“Korra! Thank god we found you so soon! We’ve been looking for you for hours!” Wu remarked, which caused Mako to roll his amber eyes.

“He means a few minutes. We checked your room but only Naga was there. So, here we are.” 

“And why are you looking for me?”

“Isn’t in obvious! It’s the Kuruk Surf and Turf competition next week! Today’s the last day to register!

“Register too…?”

“Compete dumbass!” Wu jumped onto the couch, leaning close to Korra, grinning wide. When she turned to Mako for help, he just shook his head and yawned.

“Fuck if I know. He’s your problem now.” And the tall man walked off, searching, perhaps, for coffee.

“Come on Kor! You gotta! Remember last time? You were so close to winning!”

“I almost drowned.” She dead panned, leaning away from the eccentric prince. 

“Well that was last time. Besides, you were underwater for like, a minute. Please Korra come on.”

“Why don’t you compete?”

“Cause I can’t surf.”

“Why do you want me to do this so bad.” Korra pushed Wu further away, placing a rough hand onto his face.

“Because it’ll be amazing! And, you’ll get to impress a certain CEO’s daughter.” Korra felt her ears pop at the suggestion. A little flutter in her heart, and suddenly her head was nodding yes. She groaned, knowing exactly what Wu had just done.

“Fine. On one condition!”

“Anything!”

Korra gave the prince a smirk, crossing her arms, “You have to bring Mako to the Surf and Terf...as a date.”

“Anything but that.”

“Oh come on Wu, I know you like him. Stop being a man baby and ask him out.”

“Korra-”

“Nope. Nah, no excuses. That is my condition to enter this contest. You for some reason want me to enter.” Seconds past while Wu pouted and Korra held her conviction.

Finally, “Ughh! Fine, you fucking asshole.”

“More like you fucking Mako!” Korra cheered, much to Wu’s horror. With a quick middle finger in the air, Wu left Korra, headed back upstairs, no doubt to get dressed. No alone, she whipped out her phone, tapping on Asami’s contact. With a shit-eating grin, she hit send on the message,

_ I have a date idea, and an extremely incredible, absolutely amazing plan. _

The reply was almost right away,

_ I’m mildly terrified, but 100% in :). _

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Places We Won't Walk by Bruno Major, and that song really is like the center of this fic, soooooo


End file.
